From This Moment On
by vegetafanic1
Summary: School, life, drama, teenage years, parties, fights, parents, I think you get it! In some chapters it is like a soap opera! Not a gr8 summary! Couples: VB, GCC, K18, TL, OCOC! R&R Please!
1. Intro! The Meeting!

_** From This Moment On**_

**_ Ch.1 Into/The Meeting _**

**I don't own any of the DBZ characters!**

"Want to play hide-and-go-seek?" asked a small boy of 5 years, he had black hair that spiked everywhere and had mysterious black eyes, his name, Goku Son, but his Saiyan name is Kakarot, yes this boy is different from humans, he has a brown tail, he is from Planet Vegeta.

"Sure" said two girls also 5 years.

The one to the left has blue hair to her shoulders and lovely blue eyes to match, her name, Bulma Briefs, she is human, she is smart for her age that's because her father is Teddy Briefs owner and President of Capsule Corp., one of the best businesses on Earth.

The one to the right has black hair in a braid and beautiful black eyes, her name, Chi-Chi Olsen, she is human too, she is very clever, she loves to play with her friends.

"Why not, I got nothing better to do" said a small boy, he too 5 years.

He had black hair that spiked straight up like candle flame and coal black eyes, he also is a Saiyan, so he has a brown tail too, his name, Vegeta Onji, he is Prince of all Saiyans, he was named after his father and planet, he can be stuck up sometimes, but he likes to hang around a certain best friend, Bulma Briefs.

"Alright" said Goku. He is very playful, he loves hanging around his friends, but out of all them he loves being around Chi-Chi the most. He has two big brothers Radditz and Turles that pick on him. His parents are Bardock and Tannipu. Bardock is a caring father, but is tough. Tannipu is a loving mother; she can be a little dense sometimes. Goku and his family live next door to Chi-Chi and a house that is sold.

"Who goes first?" asked Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is the only child of Ox King, a big hearted man. Her mother, Crystal, died when Chi-Chi was two of a disease. She lives next door to Goku and Bulma. A secret about Chi-Chi is she has a crush on Goku.

"How about…Vegeta" said Bulma. Her father is smart, but her mother is very slow. Her mother, Bunny, has blond hair and Bulma's eyes. Her father has Bulma's eyes too and bluish hair. Bulma doesn't show it, but she thinks Prince Vegeta is cute, she will never tell anyone. She has no brothers or sisters.

"Sure, I'll be it, but you have to tag the person you find first" said Vegeta. He might be a prince, but sometimes he doesn't act like it. His father King Vegeta, his mother Queen Vega, his younger sister Princess Vega and himself live next door to the Briefs and a sold house. We know Bulma is his best friend and he likes being around her; he also thinks she is very pretty. He won't admit it.

"Ok" says Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma.

Vegeta starts to count. "1…2…3"

While Bulma, Goku, and Chi-Chi look for hiding places. Goku hides in a bush (They're outside). Chi-Chi hides in a corner of the Briefs' house (They're at Bulma's). Bulma hides behind a tree.

"15…16…17…18…19…20, here I come" says Vegeta. Vegeta starts walking around. He stops and scans the area. He sees a flash of blue move. He walks in the direction it came from.

'**I coming to get you, Bulma'** he thought.

"I see you," he shouts as he jumps behind the tree. "Ahh!" screams Bulma as she starts running.

"You can run, but you can't hide" Vegeta shouts as he starts chasing after her. "You can't catch me," says Bulma, she starts to giggle, but keeps running.

"I can and I will" says Vegeta, he's closing in on her. She keeps running. Bulma looks back she speeds up.

"Bulma stop!" yells Vegeta. "Aaaaahhhhh!" screams Bulma, to late Bulma ran off the cliff not noticing they were anywhere near it. Vegeta ran to the edge of the cliff he looked down. Bulma was hanging on. She looks down the ocean waits for her.

"Help me, Vegeta!" she screams still looking at the ocean. Horror is written all over her face. She starts to cry. She starts slipping. And she falls. "Aaahh!"

Vegeta grabbed her left hand and started pulling her up.

"Give me your other hand" orders Vegeta. "I'm trying," she says lifting her right hand. She looks down. "Vegeta" cries Bulma. "Bulma, give me your other hand" Vegeta repeated. She tries again. He grabbed it. Her feet are dangling. Vegeta starts being pulled down with her.

"Hold on," says Vegeta. Bulma's hand starts slipping through his grasp. He tries pulling her up. Bulma's left hand slipped out of his right. She starts dangling. "Vegeta" she cries. She looks up at him. She spins in a circle.

"Your hand!" Vegeta ordered. Bulma looks down again. "I can't," she says. "Bulma," says Vegeta. She looked up at him. Her tears rolled down her cheeks "come on" he says. Bulma lifted her left hand up. He grabbed it once again. The waves echoed beneath them. He starts to pull her up. She looks down again.

"VEGETA!" she yells. Bulma is half way up. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her little waist. He tips over, her in his arms.

"That was close" whispers Vegeta. "That was scary," says Bulma hugging him tight. Vegeta hugged her back. He nodded.

"Bulma, Bulma, Bulma!" screams Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma's mother running towards Vegeta and Bulma.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked her mother kneeling down hugging Bulma. "Yeah, thanks to Vegeta," says Bulma smiling.

"Good save Vegeta," says Goku standing next to Vegeta.

"We saw you fall then Mrs. Briefs ran outside, she watched through the window," says Chi-Chi hugging Bulma also crying. "Chi-Chi, I'm fine," said Bulma also crying.

"The new neighbors moved in today," said Bulma's mother changing the subject. "Yeah, I saw my neighbors, a girl and her twin brother, and her mom and dad" says Vegeta. "Mine did too, a bald boy with six dots on his forehead and no nose, his sister and his mom" said Goku. "I saw the new kid across the street, he's green with big ears" stated Bulma.

"Now dear, that's not nice to say" said Mrs. Briefs. "But it's true, Mom" says Bulma.

"We should have a party and invite the new people" said Goku smiling. "Yeah a barbecue" said Mrs. Briefs. "Cool" says Chi-Chi excited.

"I'll go call everyone and invite them," says Mrs. Briefs starting to leave "now don't go falling off any cliffs, ok kids" "Alright" they all said. Mrs. Briefs calls the Parkers', Lees', Sons', Onjis', Nameks', and Ox King.

It's almost party time and Bulma's, Chi-Chi's, Vegeta's, and Goku's family waited for their new neighbors.

Bulma is wearing a dark blue dress that went to her knees and her hair was in a dark blue bow. Chi-Chi is wearing a purple dress that went to her knees also and her hair in pigtails. Vegeta is wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. Goku is wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

A young lady with long pink curly hair and blue eyes about 24 walked up holding a little bald boy's hand and carrying a little pink haired girl in her other arm.

"Welcome, I'm Tannipu Son," says Goku's mother offering her hand. The young lady let go of her son's hand. "I'm Mary Parker, this is my son Krillin, and my daughter Carrie" says the young lady shaking Tannipu's hand.

"These are my sons Radditz, Turles, Kakarot, but you can call him Goku, and this is, my husband Bardock" says Tannipu pointing at each and everyone one of them.

"Hi, I'm Bunny, this is my husband Teddy, my daughter Bulma, oh this is Ox King, and his daughter Chi-Chi" says Mrs. Briefs also pointing. "Nice to, meet you" says Mary.

"I'm Vega, this is my husband Vegeta, my son Vegeta Jr., and my daughter Vega" said Vegeta's mother. Mary nodded.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids" Tannipu suggested to Krillin. Krillin looks up at his mother. "Go on" said Mary smiling. "Ok" said Krillin, walking over to the group of kids.

"I'm Vegeta" "I'm Bulma" "I'm Goku" "I'm Chi-Chi" "Uh, I'm Krillin" "Nice to meet you, Krillin" said Bulma. "How old are you?" asked Chi-Chi. "Five" answered Krillin. "Us too" says Goku.

A young man with black hair and light blue eyes, a young woman with blond hair and light blue eyes both about 26 walk up with their two children. Their daughter has blond hair to her shoulders and light blue eyes. Their son has black hair to his shoulders and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Bunny Briefs" "I'm Randy Lee, this is my wife Teri, and our twins 17 and 18" said the young man. Everyone else introduces themselves.

"So how old are you two?" asked Vegeta. "Five" they both answer. "Really? So are we" stated Bulma.

A green Namekian with big ears and a lot of wrinkles walked up behind him was little Namekian.

"Good day! I'm Kami and this is Piccolo" said the older Namekian. Everyone introduces themselves again.

"So you're a Namekian," said Vegeta. "Yes I am, and you two are Saiyans" stated Piccolo. "You bet," said Goku smiling. "How old are you?" asked Krillin. "Five and a half" answered Piccolo.

"Aaahhh! You…you two have…have tails!" yelled 18. Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at her funny. Krillin looked at Goku and Vegeta. "They do," he said confused.

"We're from a different planet, I was prince of it" brags Vegeta. Vegeta tells them the story, well parts of it.

"Cool, I've never had friends from space before" said Krillin. "Neither have we" said 18. 17 nodded.

"Want to play tag?" asked Goku. "Sure" they all agreed. "I'm it" Goku shouts as he starts chasing them. "Aaahhh!" screams Chi-Chi running away from him, he's about to tag her.

"Kids!" yells Q. Vega. They all walk up to her. "All your parents said you can spend the night at our house" "Yes" they all say jumping up and down. "Get your things"

15 minutes later they all are ready to go. "Alright lets go," said K. Vegeta. They all say good-bye to their parents.

30 minutes later (7:00) they are all on the floor in their pj's talking.

"Where's your dad, Krillin, I didn't see him?" asked Goku. "He walked out on me, my mom, and Carrie, when I was three" answered Krillin. "You idiot you shouldn't have asked" Bulma whispered to Goku. "I'm sorry," said Goku. "It's ok, I don't mind, I'm glad he's gone" Krillin stated.

"18, where did you get that bruise on your arm?" asked Chi-Chi. "My dad hit me, he does it a lot" 18 answered. "He hits me and our mom too" stated 17. "That's mean," said Bulma. "That sucks," said Krillin. "Yeah" agreed Piccolo.

"You bet it sucks" said 17 showing them his back, there were bruises. "His belt" "Ouch!" Bulma said looking away. "Yeah it hurts," said 18.

"Want to watch a movie?" Vegeta asked changing the subject. "Yeah" they all agreed. "How about Emperor's New Groove" suggested Goku. "Sure" said Bulma. "Why not" said Vegeta. Everyone else nodded. "Ok" said Goku putting in the tape.

Half way through the movie all of them were asleep. Piccolo's on a chair, his left leg hanging off the side. 18, 17, and Krillin are on the couch. Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi-Chi are on the floor. Chi-Chi is sleeping on Goku's arm. Bulma has her head on Vegeta's stomach; he had his arm around her. Q. Vega watched and smiled. She took some pictures for herself and the other mothers. This was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship!

* * *

That's it for chapter one Intro/ The Meeting!

If you see Q. Vega that's Vegeta's mom or Mrs. O/Onji! K. Vegeta or Mr. O/Onji is Vegeta's dad just letting you know. Sometimes Goku's parents' might be called Mr. & Mrs. S! I don't know some of their last names so work with me please. I made some up!

Just letting you know I'll skip years and stop at some. Their younger ages go by, but once they're teenagers I slow down a bit!

This is my second fic written, but third typed. So if you like check out some of my other fics! You can also check out my sister's work, she's under my favorite authors her name is Gokufanatic1!

More of my work Gokufanatic1's work Let's Get Together Isn't It Strange 

Love Will Find a Way Locked Up

Temptation

I'll explain them later on!

This fic is kind of about kids' lives with their friends if you know what I mean! There probably will be some ups and downs, but all should end well. I'm even thinking about doing a sequel to this, but not positive. If I do it's going to be about collage life! With all the same characters! Oh yeah, I made some of my own characters in this, they'll arrive in later chapters. I'm going to be one and so is my sister, but we are not related in this fic! There will also be more DBZ characters arriving too!

This is fic is a get together! I think you know whom with whom. V/B, G/CC, K/18, T/L and OC with OC! But that doesn't happen till later!

Please R&R!

Please review! I would love to read what you have to think!

Vegetafanic1

_**Interview**_ (I also do this in Love Will Find a Way, but it's different) 

_Vegetafanic1: How did you like it Chi-Chi?_

_Chi-Chi: I liked it! It's ok so far._

_Vegetafanic1: Good! You are the first person I'm interviewing you're lucky!_

_Chi-Chi: I am? Well I got to ask you something!_

_Vegetafanic1: Ok, what?_

_Chi-Chi: You won't tell Goku, will you?_

_Vegetafanic1: No I won't._

_Chi-Chi: Good! _

_Vegetafanic1: What did you think of Krillin, 18, 17, and Piccolo?_

_Chi-Chi: They're cool!_

_Vegetafanic1: I'm glad to hear that! Now let's welcome Bulma to the show!_

_Bulma: (enters the room) Hey Chi-Chi!_

_Chi-Chi: Hey Bulma!_

_Bulma: (sits down next to Chi-Chi)_

_Vegetafanic1: So Bulma how do you like this fic so far?_

Bulma: It's fine, I was scared when I was falling though. 

_Vegetfanic1: I woukld have been too. How do you like the new characters? _

_Bulma: I think they're awesome!_

_Vegetafanic1: That' great! Now _l_et's welcome 18 to the show!_

_18: (enters the room) Hey!_

_Bulma & Chi-Chi: Hey!_

_18: (sits next to Bulma)_

_Vegetafanic1: So 18 did you enjoy this so far?_

_18: Yes!_

_Vegetafanic1: This is perfect! So girls later on you'll go though some changes, some good, some bad, but don't worry none to serious! I want you to know that! Well some might be serious! Do you understand?_

_Girls: (they all nod)_

_Vegetafanic1: The boys will be there too, so your not the only ones that will have some problems!_

_Bulma: So we go though changes, that should be interresting!_

_Vegetfanic1: Yes it will!_

_18: Anything real big?_

_Vegetafanic1: Yeah, kind of!_

_Chi-Chi: But all ends well, right?_

_Vegetafanic1: Yes, it should!_

_Chi-Chi: Alright, that's good!_

_Vegetafanic1: That's it for now! But it's been fun! Thanks for joining me Chi-Chi, Bulma, and 18! I hope you enjoyed it so far! I loved typing it! Please review! _

_All: Bye!_

**Ch.2 coming soon!**


	2. Our daddy! Meet Broly!

From This Moment On Ch.2 Our daddy/ Meet Broly 

**Remember please R&R! I don't own any DBZ characters!**

**Three years later**

They were all walking home from school. They are all now eight. They have all gotten bigger. 17's & 18's dad has gotten worse. Krillin's mom is now a drunk, who drinks every night. They are all best friends and can tell each other anything.

"Let's go to my house for some snacks" suggested Vegeta. They all nod. "We have to ask our dad first" stated 17. "Ok, see you there" Vegeta said. "Be careful" Bulma and Chi-Chi said concerned. "We will," said 18. They left the others.

"He won't do anything if we ask" 17 stated. "He's probably hurting Mom, right now" 18 said frowning. "I know," said 17 also frowning. "Than he'll hurt us for walking in" said 18. "But he might kill Mom, 18, we have to help" 17 said looking at his twin. "Ok, 17"

They walked into their house. They could hear their mother's painful scream.

"It came from their room" 18 stated. 17 nodded. "Come on" he ordered. They walked in their parents' room.

Their dad pushed their mom into the wall. She was already bleeding.

"Mommy!" yells 18, running to her mother's side. Their dad looked at 18 then 17. "Randy don't, they're only kids, don't get them involved" their mother begs holding onto 18, 17 runs to his mother's side beside 18. "They're already involved," said their father.

Their father walked over to the dresser and pulls out a pistol. "No Daddy, don't do it," 18 begged starting to cry "please, please don't" crying even harder.

He aims the pistol at them. "Randy don't!" begs their mother. "Daddy no!" begs 18. 17 looks at his father. "Don't be stupid, Randy" their mother says looking at him. Their father chuckles. 17 glares at his father.

"Go ahead I dare you" 17 said frowning. His mother and 18 looked at him. "Stupid boy, this isn't a toy I have in my hand" his father stated. "I know," said 17. His father chuckled again. "I hope you rot in hell" Their father looked at 17.

"Strong words coming from you, 17, but stupid at the same time" their father said. 18 shook. "17, stop!" she begged. 17 looked at her. "It's ok, 18" 17 whispered smiling. 18 looked at him confused. "17?" 17 looked back at his father. "Don't worry" 17 whispered.

Their mother looked at 18. "Listen to your brother, 18" she whispered. 18 looked at her mother. 18 had horror written all over her face. "Mom, what's wrong with 17?" 18 asked. Their mother smiled. "Nothing" their mother answered in a soft voice. 18 looked back at her father.

Their father chuckled once again. "You're brave, 17" their father stated. "I have to be" 17 said frowning. Their father aimed the gun at 18 then Teri then 17. "Which one first?" their father asked himself. Their father smiled.

"Lucky 18" their father said aiming the gun at 18. 18 gasped. "Daddy please don't" she begged. Tears rolled down the side of her cheeks. Their father put his finger in the trigger. "Don't worry 18, it will end fast" their father said smiling. "You bastard!" their mother shouted. Their father walked up to 18, he stood in front of her, and he placed the gun on her forehead. 18 squeezed her eyes shut.

The trigger was pulled. Blood went everywhere. The body fell on the floor. Blood oozed out of the body.

**At Vegeta's house **

Everyone is having snacks. "I hope 17 and 18 are ok" Bulma said taking a bite out of the apple she is holding. "Yeah, their dad can be mean" Chi-Chi stated taking a drink of her glass of milk.

"Something's wrong over there I hear shouting" Piccolo stated putting his cookie down. "Really? Are they loud?" Goku asked swallowing the last of his juice. "Yes" answered Piccolo picking up a pear. "Who's shouting?" Krillin asked chewing a piece of watermelon. "Their mom" Piccolo said taking a giant bite out of the pear. "That's not good," Vegeta said finishing his banana.

**BANG!**

"What was that?" Bulma asked dropping her apple on the floor. "I think that was a gun shot," Krillin said whipping his mouth. "It was" Piccolo stated placing his pear on the table. "Oh no" said Chi-Chi. "Come on!" Vegeta ordered throwing the banana peel behind him.

They ran outside. Mrs. Briefs was running too. They walked up to the front door. They ran through the house and stopped in the living room. "In their parents' room" Piccolo stated. They ran into 17's & 18's parents' room. Blood was all over the floor and walls.

"Oh no" Chi-Chi said covering her eyes. "Why did you do this?" Bulma asked turning her head. "Oh my, I'm calling the police," said Mrs. Briefs running out of the room. "Why" cried Chi-Chi.

"Why did you shoot him?" Goku asked looking at 17, who had a gun in his hand. "He was going to kill 18" 17 answered. 18 is hugging her mom tight. Her father's body lay in front of her. Blood all over her clothes.

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo looked at Randy's body that lay on the floor, blood flowing out. "So you shot him or he would have killed 18" Krillin said looking at 17. 17 nodded.

Mrs. Briefs is on the phone. "A man has been shot by his eight year old son, but the man would have killed his daughter" she said to the officer on the other end. ""We'll send someone over Mrs. Briefs" the officer stated. "Thank you" She hung up the phone.

"He's still alive" Piccolo stated. "What?" asked 17& 18. Vegeta walked over to Randy's body. "He is, but he's almost gone" Vegeta stated looking at 18& 17.

**Ten minutes later**

The police walked in and put Randy on a stretcher and left. One stayed for questioning.

"So what happened here?" the officer asked. "I grabbed the gun that was on the coffee table before entered the room, I kept it hidden behind me, he was going to shoot my sister and mother" 17 answered. "My dad had the gun to my head when 17 shot him" 18 stated.

The officer looked at 18. "There was two guns involved?" the officer asked. "Yes" answered 17. "My son shot first or my daughter would be dead" said Teri. "Alright, so it was an act of self-defense, I will call you when I find out what happened to your husband," said the officer as she left.

"Are you guys going to be ok?" Chi-Chi asked walking up to 18. "Yes" answered 18. "I will be if he goes to jail…or dies," said 17. "17, he's your father" said Teri. "So I don't care, the way he treated us wasn't very father like, if you ask me" 17 said crossing his arms.

"He deserved it," said 18. "18, you know better!" said Teri. "I know, but he did, we're better off without him" said 18. "I know he deserved it," said Teri in a soft voice. The phone started to ring. Teri went to get it. "Hello"

She looks at the kids and Mrs. Briefs. "It's the police" she stated. She is on the phone for three minutes. She hangs up.

"Well?" asked 17 uncrossing his arms. "What happened?" asked 18. "He…he's dead" Teri answered. "Oh my" said Mrs. Briefs covering her mouth. "Oh well" said 17.

"I loved Dad, but we'll be happier" 18 stated hugging her mother. Their friendship is even deeper now and will keep getting stronger.

**One year later** (told you it would go by fast, they're now 9 if you forgot)

They were all playing outside at Vegeta's house, when a movie truck pulled up to the house next to Piccolo's.

"It's Broly" stated Vegeta. "Who's Broly?" asked Bulma. "Another Saiyan" Goku answered. "Oh great another monkey, just what we needed" 18 said rolling her eyes. "Hey" said Goku glaring at her. 18 sticks her tongue out at him.

"Watch what you say, blondie" Vegeta said also glaring at 18. "Blondie? Who are you calling blondie, shorty?" 18 asked glaring at Vegeta. "Shorty? I'm not shorty, he is" Vegeta said pointing at Krillin. "And bald boy" Piccolo said smiling. Everyone starts to laugh.

Broly and his father, Paragus walked up. Broly has long black hair. "Where's your fathers?" Paragus asked the boys. "Inside" Goku answered pointing at Vegeta's house. Paragus nodded and walked off.

"So you're Broly," Bulma said walking around Broly "you're cute" She smiles at him. Everyone looks at her. "I agree," said 18 smiling at Broly. "Hey! I saw him first!" Bulma said glaring at 18. Broly starts to blush.

"So! He thinks I'm cuter" 18 said glaring back at Bulma. "Yeah right, only in your dreams" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.

Vegeta looks at Bulma then 18 and shakes his head.

"Please! You two are both dreaming, he likes me a whole lot better," Chi-Chi said linking arms with Broly. Broly looks at her, a sweatdrop slides down the back of his head. Bulma links arms with his other arm, she looks at Broly. Broly turns red.

Chi-Chi pulls Broly's right arm while Bulma pulls Broly's left. "Let go Chi!" Bulma ordered, "No, you let go!" Chi-Chi shouted back at Bulma. "Both of you let go of him" 18 ordered. Chi-Chi pulled. Bulma pulled. "Let go!" Bulma ordered. "No you!" Chi-Chi ordered. 18 tapped her foot. "Let go you two!" 18 ordered.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta shouted. The girls looked at him. "NO! They're trying to take my Broly" Bulma said glaring at him. "Your what? Did you hit your head? You just met him," Vegeta said sounding jealous. "Stay out of this" Bulma shouted at Vegeta. Vegeta frowned. Bulma smiled.

"He's my Broly, not yours" 18 stated smiling at Bulma. "Dream on my friend because you're not getting him!" Bulma said sticking her tongue out at 18. "Back off girls, he's mine" Chi-Chi said giggling.

"Chi-Chi, um are you ok?" Goku asked sounding jealous too. "Be quite!" 18 ordered looking at Goku.

"Give up Chi!" Bulma shouts at Chi-Chi. "Never!" Chi-Chi said sticking her tongue out at Bulma. They both pull.

"ENOUGH!" yells Vegeta. Bulma looks at him. "Are you jealous, Vegeta?" Bulma asked smiling at him resting her head on Broly's arm. "I'm not jealous! Give Broly a break" Vegeta said looking away.

"I was kidding around," 18 said smiling at Broly "no offence" Broly nodded. "Me too" said Chi-Chi letting go of Broly's arm. "I was also, but I still say he's cute" Bulma said also letting go of Broly. Broly's face went back to normal.

"What's your full name?" asked Chi-Chi. "Broly Legend, I am nine years old and my mother died after I was born" Broly stated. "Oh how sad" said 18.

"I killed my father last year" 17 stated. "Really?" questioned Broly. "Yeah, he shot him" Goku stated. "Anyway! Are you going to go to our school or are you going to be home schooled?" Bulma asked. "Your school" Broly answered.

Another friend! Another year! What is to become next?

That's it for chapter two Our daddy/ Meet Broly!

* * *

**_Love Will Find a Way_**- is my fanfic! Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 are the princesses of Earth while Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin are the princes of Vegeta. Their fathers work up a plan that their children should become close and maybe marry if they want. They hope they will, thinking that they'll defeat Frieza! But Frieza takes the girls to his ship, making the plan not able to work. Eleven years past and the boys are sent to work for Frieza on his ship. Three young women on the ship catch their eyes not knowing they are the princesses they've been looking for all these years! Once they find out that they are the girls they lost, they try to find a way off Frieza's ship! Krillin dances in his towel. Bulma and Vegeta are talking and Vegeta's towel falls off. Goku and Chi-Chi were up to something. Piccolo and Broly are the jokers. Frieza finds out something that makes him pissed! Again the girls are lost! Six years later a mystery guy pops out of no where and tells Goku about where the girls are! Goku tells Vegeta and Krillin, but Vegeta and Krillin want to know more about this mystery guy and who he is! Goku decides he has to go on his own, but Vegeta and Krillin stop him, if the mystery guy is right they want to get the girls out of Frieza's hell! It's under Vegeta and Bulma romance rated T or just click on my name.

Please review!

Vegetafanic1

Interview 

_Vegetafanic1: So how did you like this chapter Vegeta?_

_Vegeta: (crosses his arms) It was…fine._

_Vegetafanic1: I'll take that as 'I liked it'!_

_Vegeta: I didn't say that._

_Vegetafanic1: What was your favorite part in this chapter?_

_Vegeta: When I was eating a banana._

_Vegetafanic1: (sweatdrops) Should have known. What didn't you like?_

_Vegeta: Being asked if I was jealous. _

_Vegetafanic1: Oh! Well please welcome Goku to the show!_

_Goku: (walks in and sits by Vegeta)_

_Vegeta: Kakarot._

_Goku: Vegeta._

_Vegetafanic1: So Goku, what was your favorite part of this chapter?_

_Goku: The girls fighting over Broly, now that was funny!_

_Vegeta: Yeah, I guess._

_Vegetafanic1: Speaking of Broly, let's welcome him to the show!_

_Broly: (walks in and sits by Goku) Hello!_

_Goku: Hey Broly!_

_Vegeta: Hey! _

_Vegetafanic1: Broly, how do you like the gang so far?_

_Broly: They're cool!_

_Vegetafanic1: That's good to hear! How did you like the girls fighting over you?_

_Broly: Well…it was…kind of embarrassing!  
_

_Vegetafanic1: What? Most guys would LOVE girls fighting over them. You're not gay, are you?_

_Broly: NO! _

_Vegetafanic1: Then why was it embarrassing?_

_Broly: I just got there and they started fighting over me and plus it was a joke!_

_Vegetafanic1: Oh I see! Let's welcome Krillin to the show!_

_Krillin: (walks in and sits by Broly) Hey guys!_

_Goku: Hey Krill!_

_Broly: Hi!_

_Vegeta: Hey._

_Vegetafanic1: So Krillin did you like anything about this chapter?_

_Krillin: (thinking) I guess when Vegeta and 18 were calling each other names!_

_Vegetafanic1: Ok! So do you guys, well you know, like the girls?_

_Broly: What do you mean? Yeah, there are friends._

_Vegetafainc1: You know, crushes!_

_Krillin: Yep!_

_Goku: (nods while blushing)_

_Vegetafanic1: Aaaawww! Vegeta? Broly?_

_Broly: Just met them, can't say much._

_Vegeta: If I did why would I tell you idiots?_

_Goku: What he means is 'yes I do, I'm a complete fool' _

_Krillin & Broly: (laugh)_

_Vegeta: I didn't say that you moron!_

_Goku: That's what you meant!_

_Vegetafanic1: I hate to bug in, but let's welcome Piccolo to the show!_

_Piccolo: (walks in) Yo! (Sits down by Krillin)_

_Krillin: Hey Piccolo!_

_Goku: Piccolo!_

_Broly: Wuz up!_

_Vegeta: Hey._

_Vegetafanic1: So Piccolo what did you like about this chapter the most?_

_Piccolo: Well, when I said 'And bald boy' about Krill!_

_Vegetafanic1: Oh! So you're the joker!_

_Piccolo: Yep! Me & Broly!_

_Broly: (nods) That's right!_

_Krillin: What about me?_

_Piccolo: Sometimes._

_Vegeta: Can I go home now?_

_Vegetafanic1: Do you have other plans?_

_Goku: Yeah, with Bulma!_

_Vegeta: (glares at Goku) I do not!_

_Goku: Sure you don't! (Smiling)_

_Vegetafanic1: Ok! I have to wrap this up until next time! It's been great! Thanks Vegeta, Goku, Broly, Krillin, and Piccolo! With Love!_

_All: Bye!_

**Ch.3 coming soon!**


	3. Water fight! Yamcha!

**From This Moment On Ch.3 Water fight! Yamcha!**

R&R Please! **'Thoughts are always in bold' **just letting you know, except in the interview. Three years later (they are all 12 well except Turles and Radditz. Turles is 13. Radditz is 14)

They are all closer. Goku and Chi-Chi are dating and so are Krillin and 18. Launch Gun a girl who has two different personalities, she can have blue hair and blue eyes and be a nice, sweet girl or have blond hair and green eyes and be a mean girl moved next door to Broly. Her personality changes every time she sneezes. Tien Shinhan, a three eyed bald guy moved next door to Launch. This happened a year ago.

Now everyone was invited to a water fight at Goku's house. They had water balloons and water guns. The girls are in their bikinis and the boys are in their trunks. The girls are on one team. The boys are on another.

"Begin" yells Turles and Radditz (they are not in it yet.) Water balloons are flying everywhere. Everyone is getting soaked. Pretty soon they were out of water balloons. They picked up their water guns and ran.

Chi-Chi is running away from Goku. "Give up Chi-Chi" he orders. "Never" shouts Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is backed into a corner of Krillin's house. Goku raises his gun. "I'll let you go if you say you love me" Goku stated. Chi-Chi smiled.

"I love you," says Chi-Chi. "Love you too, but I'm still going to get you" Goku stated smiling. Chi-Chi frowned. Goku pulls the trigger on his water gun. The water hits Chi-Chi everywhere. "Aaahhh!" she screams.

Bulma is running from Vegeta. "You can run but you can't hide, remember that" Vegeta shouted at her. "HaHaHa very funny" Bulma shouts back at him. "I'm going to get you Bulma" Vegeta stated. "I'd like to see you try" Bulma said a smile forming on my lips. "Oh you will" Vegeta stated running faster.

"You couldn't catch me with the speed you're going" said Bulma. She looks back. He's about to catch her when she trips. She lands flat on the ground with a thud. "Ow" Bulma whined. "Are you ok?" Vegeta asked looking down at her. "Yeah help me up" Bulma ordered. He grabs her arm and pulls her up to her feet. He raises his water gun. He smirks. "Vegeta what are you doing….ahhh!" screams Bulma.

Krillin is chasing 18. "18 are you getting tired because you're slowing down" Krillin stated. "I'm not going to stop so you can shoot me bald boy," 18 said smiling "give up trying to catch me, Krillin, you know you can't" Silence.

She stops and turns around. "Krillin?" He wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Krillin where did you go?" she asked.

"Behind you" Krillin stated putting his water gun to her back. "Clever, but not good enough" 18 said taking off running again. 17 showed up in front of her. 18 stopped. "Could you get him, 17? Please do this for your sister. Twin sister may I add" 18 said begging. 17 smiled. "18, 18,18," he said shaking his head "I'm on his side" 17 raises his water gun. "Ready 17?" Krillin asked behind her. 18 looks behind her, Krillin raises his water gun. They both fire. "Aaahhh!" screams 18.

A few minutes later 

The boys are laughing and waiting for the girls.

"You should have seen her face" Goku said laughing. "Bulma is so pissed at me" Vegeta stated laughing. "18 was like aaahhh, no, no" Krillin stated he too laughing.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Bulma said walking up with the other girls, hands on her hips. "You'll pay!" stated Chi-Chi. All the girls' clothes are soaked. "Oh you will pay," said 18. "I can't believe you guys," said Launch (blue haired).

"I thought it was fun" Vegeta stated smirking. "Oh, you thought it was fun, well buddy it wasn't, it would have been if you guys gave us just a little chance, but no you had to play get the girls" Bulma said glaring at Vegeta. "Bulma, come on lighten up" Goku said smiling. "I agree with Goku," said Tien.

"Shut it you two, I wasn't talking to you," Bulma stated. She walked up to Vegeta "you no good, you…you meany" she said poking him in his chest.

"I think Bulma has a crush on Vegeta" Turles said loud enough so everyone could hear. Bulma glared at him. "I do not" she denied. "Oh, I think you're right Turles" Radditz said smiling. "I DO NOT," Bulma said glaring draggers at them. "Right" said both Radditz and Turles.

This friendship is odd, but pure gold.

A year later 

Everyone is playing basketball outside Piccolo's house when the new kid walked out of his house (which is on the other side of Piccolo's house). He moved in yesterday. He has short black hair and black eyes; his name is Yamcha Gomez.

Bulma looks over at him. "Hey your name's Yamcha right?" she shouted over to him. Chi-Chi, 18, Launch (blue haired) turned around and looked at whom Bulma shouted to. He walked over to them.

"Yes it is…what's yours?" Yamcha asked. "Bulma Briefs" she said blushing. "I'm Chi-Chi Olsen" "I'm 18 Lee" "I'm Launch Gun"

The boys stopped their game and turned around to look at the boy the girls were talking to. Piccolo wrinkled his nose. "My new neighbor" Piccolo stated. The boys walked towards the girls. They stood behind them. Yamcha kissed all the girls' hands. All the girls blushed. The boys pushed past the girls and walked up to Yamcha. They all glared at him.

"I'm Vegeta" "I'm Goku, Chi-Chi's boyfriend" "I'm Krillin, 18's boyfriend" "I'm Tien" "I'm Piccolo" "I'm 17, 18's twin brother" "I am Broly" "I'm Radditz" "I'm Turles" "Hello" said Yamcha nervously.

Bulma pushed through them so she stood in front of Yamcha. "How old are you?" she asked. "Thirteen" Yamcha answered. "Yes…oh that's cool, so are we" stated Bulma. "Not Radditz or Turles, they're 15 and 14" Chi-Chi stated.

Yamcha smiled. "I havin' a party next week, want to come?" Yamcha asked. "Sure" Bulma answered smiling. "Great, it won't be fun if you don't come" Yamcha said flirting. "I'll wear something special just for you" Bulma said also flirting. Broly and Piccolo looked at each other and stuck their tongues out.

"Perfect" Yamcha said smiling. He put his hand under her chin, bringing his lips to hers. Bulma's eyes widened. Yamcha placed a quick kiss then left waving at them. "See ya there!" he shouted. (Hey people do, do that even if they just met, I seen someone do it)

Bulma is bright red. Everyone's mouth is hanging open. "He's dead!" Vegeta whispered, but Goku and Piccolo heard. They looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, do you like Bulma?" Goku asked in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Vegeta screamed in his whisper voice almost falling over. (Do you know what I mean?) Vegeta looked at Goku. Piccolo was smiling. "Don't worry we won't tell" Goku promised. Vegeta looked at his feet and grumbled. His face had a little shade of pink on his cheeks. "Yes I do" Vegeta whispered. "I knew it" Goku stated smiling. Piccolo did a quick jump in the air.

"Oh my Kami, he is so hot!" Bulma said smiling for ear to ear. "I thought you liked Vegeta" Chi-Chi said looking at Bulma. Bulma frowned. "I do, but uh…oh man, two boys, one me, what am I suppose to do?" Bulma said looking at her friends.

Chi-Chi, 18, and Launch looked at each. They looked at Bulma. "Wait and see" Chi-Chi stated. "Yeah wait a bit" 18 agreed. "Uh huh" agreed Launch. "Thanks girls," Bulma said smiling. They all hugged in a group hug "what would I do with out you?" "Nothing you would be miserable" 18 said smiling. The girls giggled.

Radditz walked up to them. The girls looked at him. "Did you like his little kiss, Bulma?" asked Radditz. Bulma blushed. **'It wasn't like it was my first, thank Kami'** She smiled at that thought. "I'll take that as a yes" Radditz said smiling. Bulma snapped out of daydream land. She noticed the rest of the guys were staring at her, including Vegeta.

"You little flirt, you're goin' to get in trouble one of these days" Turles stated. "Yeah, watch out, B" Broly" said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah that Yamcha guy seems funny" stated 17. "Thanks guys, but I can take care of myself," Bulma said smiling at her friends. "We know you can, but still watch out" Piccolo said looking at Yamcha's house.

"I think I'll go to his party too" Chi-Chi stated smiling at Bulma. "Yeah me too" 18 stated. "Me three" stated Launch. "Fine, let's all go" Vegeta said crossing his arms. Everyone else nods. Bulma had a weak smile on her face. **'Oh boy.'

* * *

**

That's it for chapter three Water fight! Yamcha! 

**Isn't It Strange**- is by my sister! _Gokufanatic1 was here. _Chi-Chi has HIV, Bulma has doll syndrome, Launch is a mute, and 18 visits them in the hospital everyday. It's suppose to be their senior year if the three did go to school. Krillin is 18's boyfriend. And Goku, Vegeta, Tien, and Piccolo are 18's friends. Will the boys fall for the girls and vise versa? Will the doctors find a cure for Chi-Chi? Why does Launch speak again? What did Vegeta say to make Bulma smile again? And Karaoke Night every Friday! What will become of this friendship? Couples: G/CC, V/B, T/L, and K/18! There's only one way to find out! You can find this fic under Goku and Chi-Chi romance rated T or click on my favorite stories or authors!

Please review!

Vegetafanic1

Interview (Gokufanatic1's room) 

_Vegetafanic1: (drools, then falls off her chair, hitting her head)_

_Gokufanatic1: Uhh.. Vegetafanic1 is kinda out of it right now, so I'll be doing the interview! Okay, welcome everybody, (including Yamcha, boos from the readers)_

_So, what did you think of the chapter?_

_Broly: What happened to Vegetafanic1?_

_Gokufanatic1: (smirks) I knocked her out with my mighty muscles._

_Vegeta: You don't have any muscles._

_Gokufanatic1: Shut up!_

_Vegeta: Make me_

_Gokufanatic1: Bulma, tell him to shut up._

_Bulma: Shut it, Vegeta (glaring at him)_

_Vegeta: No_

_Bulma: You asked for it (stuffs a sock in his mouth)_

_Gokufanatic1: Hey that's mine, I've been meaning to wash it._

_Vegeta: (gags, spitting the sock out)_

_Everybody: (points and laughs)_

_Gokufanatic1: So what did you think of the chapter, Yamcha?_

_Yamcha: I LOVED it, especially the part where I got to flirt with Bulma._

_Everybody, but Bulma: (glares at him)_

_Yamcha: (starts to sweat)_

_Gokufanatic1: I know how this story goes until page 81, I know how you are… you do something bad and I can't say what it is but it's B…A…D BAD! I'm character in this story, and I want to kill your sorry ass!_

_Yamcha: Huh?_

_Everyone else: What?_

_Vegeta: (thinking) Now I really don't trust him._

_Vegetafanic1: (jumps up) (rubs head) (looks at Gokufanatic1) What on Earth is going on here?_

_Gokufanatic1: I'm doing your interview! (Halo above her head)_

_Vegetafanic1: YOUR WHAT?_

_Everyone else, but Vegetafanic1: (covers their ears)_

_Gokufanatic1: Doing your interview._

_Vegetafanic1: (glares at Gokufanatic1) (looks at Broly) IS THIS TRUE?_

_Broly: (nods)_

_Vegeta: And people say I have a temper._

_Vegetafanic1: WHY may I ask ARE YOU DOING MY INTERVIEW?_

_Gokufanatic1: I kind of knocked you out! (Smiling innocently) _

_Vegetafanic1: (walks up to Gokufanatic1) Oh, how sweet, now (punches Gokufanatic1) I knock you out!_

_Gokufanatic1: (falls to the floor)_

_Everybody else: (sweatdrops)_

_Vegetafanic1: (takes seat in HER chair) Well I guess that does it for this chapter's interview! So long! Good-bye! With Love!_

_All: Bye!_

_Vegeta: (thinking) I'm surrounded by crazy people._

My sister really did do this interview before I stepped in! 

**Ch.4 coming soon!**


	4. Yamcha's party part 1

From This Moment On 

_**Ch.4 Yamcha's Party part one!**_

R & R Please! WARNING! Yamcha pervness!

**A week later**

Chi-Chi, 18, and Launch (blond) are at Bulma's getting ready for Yamcha's Party and they look great. Bulma's wearing a blue tank top that ties in the back and white shorts her hair is curly. Chi-Chi is wearing a red tank top that ties in the back and a blue jean skirt her hair straight. 18 is wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans her hair in a ponytail. Launch is wearing a green tank top and blue jeans her hair is curly (like in Dragonball).

**Ding! Dong!**

A minute later Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Tien walked into Bulma's room. "Hey Guys" Bulma said smiling. "Are you girls ready to PARTY?" asked Krillin. "You bet your booties" 18 answered smiling. "Great" said Goku. "Alright let's go," said Chi-Chi.

They walked down the stairs. "Have a great time kids" Mrs. Briefs said waving and smiling. They walked out. They walked through Yamcha's yard and up to his door.

(Gokufanatic1 was here. How's life Vegetafanic1's readers, mine is fine. Vegetafanic1 is out walking the dog so I'm typing in her story though I'm not supposed to touch her story since last night's incident with the interview and all. Well, Vegetafanic1 will be here soon so I had better wrap it up before she gets back. Hope you like the story. Bye. For now)

**Ding! Dong!**

Yamcha opens the door. "Hey! Everyone else is downstairs" Yamcha stated. They walked into his house then stopped. "This is my brother Peter, he's 19 and kinda a jackass" Yamcha said pointing at his older brother. Peter has black hair to his shoulders and very dark eyes.

They went to the basement. "Hey guys" said 17. There was a snack table with punch and snacks.

Bulma sat down on the couch Yamcha sat down next to her. "You look great" Yamcha stated smiling. Bulma blushed. "Thanks" Bulma said looking at her feet. **'What am I suppose to do' **

Vegeta was standing next to Goku. He was so pissed watching Yamcha flirt away that he broke his cup and his punch was all over his hand.

"Easy Vegeta" said Goku. "EASY? You want me to take it easy?" yells Vegeta. Chi-Chi walks over to them. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" she asked looking at Vegeta. Goku brought Chi-Chi to his side. "Chi-Chi, I think he's jealous" whispered Goku, but Vegeta heard.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "You think I'm jealous? Well I'm not I'm just pissed" stated Vegeta. "About what?" asked Chi-Chi. "Yamcha hitting on Bulma" answered Goku. Chi-Chi smiled. "Oh, so you like her," said Chi-Chi. Vegeta didn't say anything.

"Yeah he does" Goku stated. "I don't like them flirting either" Chi-Chi stated. "Neither do I" said 18 coming from behind them. "Did you hear everything?" asked Vegeta. "Yep! And you are so jealous, Vegeta" 18 stated smiling.

"You got it bad for Bulma" Krillin said smiling also coming up from behind them. "I agree with, Krillin" said Goku. "Does everyone know?" asked Vegeta. "No just Piccolo and us" Chi-Chi answered smiling. "I think Yamcha knows" Goku stated.Back at the couch

Bulma and Yamcha are talking. "Blahblahblahblahblahblahblah" is all Bulma heard.** 'Man does he ever shut up' **Bulma smiled at him. She stood up "I'm going to get some punch" she stated. (Gokufanatic1 here. Bulma whatever you do, DON'T DRINK THE PUNCH NO)

Here's the deal with the punch (as my sister said don't drink it) it's spiked. Why? Because Yamcha thought it would be cool and he wanted to, but he didn't care if anything happened to the others. (Gokufanatic1: BAD) Everyone has had eight or more glasses of spiked Yamcha punch. SO they are drunk including Yamcha. (Vegetafanic1: Hey! It can happen I know people it's happen to) (Gokufanatic1: coughs Like you)

"Put some music on" Chi-Chi shouts. Yamcha puts in Ignition by R. Kelly! (Gokufanatic1: YOU PERV, YAMCHA, YOU PERV)

You remind me of somethin' I just can't think of what it is

girl, please let me stick my key in your ignition, babe

so I can get this thing started and get rollin', babe

see , I'll be doin' about

80 on your freeway

girl, I won't stop until

I drive you crazy

Ok that's all I'm going to write you get the idea.

Everyone is laughing.

"I love you, Chi, you're my best friend" stated Bulma. "I love you too, B" Chi-Chi stated smiling.

"P-A-R-T-Y! What does that spell? PARTY!" screams 18. "PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" yells Krillin falling over.

"I LOVE EVERYONE" screams Bulma. "I LOVE EVERYONE TOO" yells Launch. Launch walks up to Krillin. "Krillin you are…Sooo…HOT!" she said kissing him on the cheek. (Gokufanatic1 is BACK. Vegetafanic1 is washing her face so I can write. This part is SO funny. I told you Yamcha was BAD, didn't I. Better go, Vegetafanic1 could get in here any second now, bye.)

"I LOVE GOKU" screams Chi-Chi. "AND I LOVE CHI-CHI" shouts Goku. "I LOVE MY DADDY!" yells Broly. Everyone starts laughing again.

(Gokufanatic1was here. Vegetafanic1 is feeding our little sister. So I can type more hehehehe, you know I helped my sister with this story, I told her to put the I LOVE MY DADDY part)

"I THINK MRS. BRIEFS IS HOT!" yells Radditz. "WELL QUEEN VEGA IS A LOT SEXIER!" shouts Turles. "BULMA IS A LOT BETTER HOTTER AND SEXIER!" yells Vegeta. "Oh really" said Goku. "Really Kakarot" said Vegeta.

"Look at the pretty colors," said Tien. "Huh, what colors, I see pretty birdies" stated Piccolo.

"LOSE MY BREATH!" screams Bulma. "I NEED A SOLDIER!" screams Launch. "I'M A SURVIOR!" shouted 18. "I'M A NAUGHTY GIRL!" Piccolo shouted. Everyone laughs again. "CRAZY IN LOVE!" screams Chi-Chi. "CATER 2 U!" shout the girls.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH KRILLIN!" screams 18. "I LOVE YOU, 18!" shouts Krillin. "I'M CRUSHING ON LAUNCH!" yells Tien. "I'M CRUSHING ON YOU TOO, TIEN!" screams Launch. "WELL I'M CRUSHING FOR BULMA!" yells Vegeta. "REALLY? I'M CRUSHING FOR YOU, VEGETA" screams Bulma.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and kissed him on the lips. (This kind of stuff does happen at parties, but I'm sure you already knew that) They smiled.

Goku tripped and everyone cracked up. "Are you ok, Ukog?" asked Chi-Chi. "Who?" asked Goku. "You" answered Chi-Chi. "What?" asked Goku. "Are you alright" Chi-Chi repeated. "I think so" Goku answered. "Good, I love you," said Chi-Chi. "I love you too" said Goku. They walked out of the room.

"Kissy, Kissy" Piccolo said. "Kissy goo goo" said Broly. "Aaahhh, how sweet" said Launch.

"So you're crushing on me. So for how long?" asked Bulma. "For a while" Vegeta answered. "Me too," stated Bulma. They started kissing, first slow, but then with more passion, they invaded each other's mouths.

"Look a show," said Radditz. (Gokufanatic1 here. You know I had to type the kissing

part because Vegetafanic1's fingers wouldn't move because she was embarrassed.)

"Aaawww," said 18. "Go Vegeta" shouted Turles. Than Krillin and 18 started to make out. "Two shows" stated Radditz. "Oh cute!" said Piccolo. (Piccolo is kind of gay acting at the moment.) Tien and Launch started to make out too. "Three shows!" stated Radditz.

"I'm goin' to be sick" stated Yamcha. "You already are" said 17.

20 minutes later Goku walked back into the room. "Hey Goku" said Krillin waving. (They all stopped making out a while ago and had more punch) "Hey Krill, wuz up?" Goku asked almost falling over again. "Nothin', I was just you know talking to my girl" Krillin answered. Piccolo looks over to him.

"You were talking to me" Piccolo stated. "I was? I thought you were 18" Krillin said looking confused. Goku took a seat on the floor. "I'm tried" he stated.

"Hey bro, when did you get back?" Turles asked lifting his head off the table. "Just a few seconds ago, I think" Goku answered. "Kakarot! What's happening?" Vegeta asked tripping over 17, who was lying on the floor. "Uh, nothin'," Goku answered "you?" "Me? Well, uh, you see, I don't know" Vegeta answered. Vegeta sat down by Goku.

Krillin smiled. "Vegeta, your head is big" Krillin stated. "What?" Vegeta asked. 18 walked over to the boys. "Hey fellas, what are you up to?" she asked sitting on Krillin and Piccolo, they are on the couch. "Nothin'" Goku answered. 18 smiled.

She looked at Krillin. "When did you grow hair?" she asked. Krillin touched his bald head. (Sorry Krillin you didn't grow hair) "My sister has lost it" 17 stated standing up and falling back down. "Lost what? Her virginity?" Radditz asked. They all looked at him. "No nit whit" 18 said glaring at him.

Tien hopped into the room. "HEY!" he shouted. (He was in the little boy's room) "HEY!" shouted 18 rubbing her head. Launch stood up from her chair. Bulma got up from off the floor. She sat on 18. "I think my leg feel asleep" Piccolo stated.

"SO WHO WANTS TO SING?" asked Launch. "Not me," stated Vegeta "I'm too tired" Vegeta yawned. "I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, SO SEXY IT HURTS" Turles sang. "Oh, shut up" Bulma ordered throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

"I'm getting squished" Krillin stated. Goku looked at the couch. "Where did you go, Krillin?" he asked. "Under here" Krillin answered. His hand sticking out. Bulma was about to go to sleep. 18 shoved her on the floor, Bulma fell into Broly's lap. 18 got up off of Krillin. Piccolo got off the couch and went to get more punch. Broly looked at 18.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked pointing at Bulma. "Put her on the couch, I'm tired" 18 stated. Broly laid Bulma on the couch. "Now what?" asked Broly. "We can go to sleep" Yamcha stated. "Sleep good," Krillin stated falling onto the floor "hand me a pillow" Broly looked at the couch.

"But Bulma's laying on all of them" Broly stated. "Move her ass," Radditz ordered "I want a pillow" Broly started pulling pillows out from underneath of Bulma. "Nighty, night" Krillin said before dozing off.

"I don't want to sleep, I want to SING!" Turles whined. Piccolo threw a cup of punch at him. "Shut it, air-head" Piccolo ordered. He pushed everything off the snack table and laid down. "Good night my people" he said before he too dozed off.

"Shut it already" Vegeta ordered. "Peace out" Broly said sitting in a chair. "Good night do NOT ruin my beauty sleep" 18 stated. "K" said all the boys. They all fell asleep.

* * *

That's it for chapter four Yamcha's Party part one! Wait for part two!

I hope you enjoyed, my sister kept bugging me about it! She's making me work till chapter eight, I have to do this all in 4 hours and 10 minutes! So don't be surprised if I die! There will be no interview in this chapter I am so sorry! My sister is glaring at me right now! WITH LOVE! Bye!

HELP!

**Ch.5 coming soon!**

Vegetafanic1


	5. Yamcha's Party part 2! Fight with Marron...

From this Moment On 

_**Ch.5 Yamcha's Party part two! Fight With Marron!**_

Please R & R! WARNING! Cursing!

**The next morning**

Bulma woke up on the couch and her head hurt like hell (HANGOVER). "Ow" she said loud, her eyes still shut. "Don't scream" Goku ordered rubbing his head (HANGOVER for u 2) Bulma opened her eyes. "Sorry" she whispered. All the others woke up with all the loud talking. "Quiet your making my head hurt" Vegeta shouted.

"Ssshhh!" said the others. (HA! You all have hangovers). "Does anyone remember what happened?" Bulma asked. They all shook their heads. "No one does. Man what did we do?" Bulma asked. 18 shrugged.

"Where's Chi-Chi?" 18 asked looking around. "Probably still sleeping" Krillin suggested. "Bulma, what's that on your neck?" Launch (blue hair, she sneezed in the middle of the night) asked pointing. Everyone looked at what Launch was pointing at, their jaws dropped.

"That's it I'm killing him" Vegeta stated. "Bulma, those are hickeys" 18 stated smiling. "You have some too," Bulma said pointing at 18 "and you too, Launch"

Bulma stood up. "Who gave me these hickeys, if my dad sees these, I'm dead," she said looking at all the boys and tapping her foot waiting for an answer "and whoever did this is dead too!" The boys had sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"Watch this tape" came a voice behind them. They turned around. Peter stood at the bottom of the stairs. "You taped it, Peter?" Yamcha asked. Peter nodded. "Here," Peter said tossing the tape to Yamcha "put it in"

Yamcha walked up to the TV and popped the video in. They watched as the tape went on it finally ended when they all fell asleep.

"So…that's how" Bulma said looking at her feet. "I WENT CRAZY!" 18 shouted. "18, quiet my head still hurts" Krillin said covering his ears. "Weird, how were we drunk" 17 said looking confused. "What in the world" Broly said looking at everyone. "Man Broly, you went nuts" Turles stated. "I wouldn't talk" Piccolo said looking at Turles.

"So Vegeta, are you going to ask Bulma out?" Goku asked in a whisper. "I'll think about it" Vegeta answered in a whisper.

"Guess what guys, Tien asked Launch out and she said yes" Krillin stated. "Oh my Kami, you got to be joking" Bulma screamed. Everyone covered their ears. "I'm not. Look!" Krillin said pointing at Tien and Launch. They were holding hands. (Yea!)

"Oh, that's so cute," said 18. "You guys make a cute couple" stated Bulma. "I agree," said 18. "Oh stop it! 18, you and Krillin make a cute couple too" said Launch. "I know" 18 bragged. "Don't forget about Goku and Chi-Chi," said Bulma.

"Bulma, you're the only single girl left" stated Launch. "So, what's your point?" asked Bulma. "Get a boyfriend" 18 answered smiling. "What? You want me to get a boyfriend, why?" Bulma asked. "You just do and I know some guys who would be perfect for you" Launch stated. "Really? Who?" asked Bulma.

"Turles, Radditz, Broly, Piccolo, Vegeta, or Yamcha" 18 answered. The girls forgot the boys were listening. "Piccolo doesn't date, Radditz is a big pain sometimes, and Turles is better as a friend" Bulma stated.

"So Broly, Vegeta, and Yamcha are left" stated Launch. "Pick" ordered 18. "I'm not picking," Bulma said now whispering "they can ask me out in their own, if they even like me"

"Remember the tape?" asked Launch. "Yeah, but we were drunk" Bulma stated. "You were telling the truth and so was he, you told us you like him, I heard him talking to Goku about him liking you" stated 18. "Really?" Bulma questioned.

She turned around. "Great Goku heard" Bulma said looking away. Goku walked up to Bulma. "Bulma, do you like Vegeta?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded. "Vegeta likes you too, just don't tell him I told you" Goku stated whispering. Vegeta walked up to them.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked. "You" answered Goku. Bulma glared at him. "Goku, you idiot, you don't tell him we were talking about him" Bulma said ready to hit Goku in the head. "What about me?" Vegeta asked. "Nothing" Bulma answered covering Goku's mouth.

"Right? So Kakarot what about me?" Vegeta asked. Goku removed Bulma's hand from his mouth. "About how you two liked each other and didn't even know" Goku answered. Bulma slapped her fore head.

"Goku, do you ever shut up?" she asked. "Nope neither do you" Goku answered. "Hahaha very funny!" said Bulma. "Is that all you guys do, fight?" asked Krillin. "Yeah most of the time" Bulma answered.

"Vegeta, are you going to or not?" Goku asked in a whisper. "I will…later" stated Vegeta. "Ok later" said Goku. "What are YOU whispering about?" asked Bulma. "Nothing important" said Goku.

"Man my mom is goin' to kill me" stated 18 looking in the mirror. "My dad will kill bring me back to life so he can kill me again, my mom well she'll be proud" Bulma stated also looking in the mirror. "Cover them up with make-up like I did" Launch stated. "Alright" said both Bulma and 18.

"What's goin' on here?" asked Chi-Chi walking into the room. "Hey Chi" Bulma said waving to her friend. "Hey, what's been goin' on here?" Chi-Chi repeated. They told her the whole story.

"So we were drunk," said Chi-Chi, "Watch this tape" 18 said putting in the tape. Chi-Chi watched it. "Oh my Kami, we went crazy!" Chi-Chi said in shock. "I know" Bulma said with a weak smile on her face.

"This stays secret! That means you can't tell anyone what happened at this party, Goku" 18 said looking at Goku. "Why didn't you say anyone else's name?" Goku asked. "Because you always spill OUR secrets," said Bulma. "Oh, I won't I promise" said Goku.

They left Yamcha's house and went to Bulma's. They went to Bulma's room. "Who spiked the punch?" asked Bulma. "Probably Peter" 18 suggested. (Gokufanatic1: No, stupid, it was Yamcha. EVIL) Mrs. Briefs walked in. "Hello" she says smiling.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Bulma asked shouting at her mother. "I want to know what you did at the party" Mrs. B said smiling. "Mrs. B we just had some fun" 18 said with a weak smile. "18 dear, you missed a hickey" Mrs. B stated. 18 turned red. "You did too Launch" Mrs. B said pointing. Launch blushed. "Bulma, so did you" Mrs. B stated. "MOTHER!" yelled Bulma blushing. Chi-Chi giggled.

"So who gave them to you?" Mrs. B asked. "Mom, that's none of your business" Bulma said turning red. "Are you girls still virgins?" asked Mrs. B. "MOTHER!" yelled Bulma. "Yes" answered 18. "Yep" said Chi-Chi. "I am still" stated Launch (still blue haired). "Of course I am" Bulma answered.

"Oh!" replied Mrs. B. The boys had sweatdrops on the back of their heads. "What about you Radditz and Turles?" asked Mrs. B smiling. "Still" they both said looking at their feet. "Piccolo" she asked. "I always will be" Piccolo stated.

"Oh that's too bad,… Krillin?" she asked. "I am still a virgin" Krillin stated. "Good I don't want you cheating on 18. Broly?" "Yes I am" Broly answered. "Tien?" asked Mrs. B. "Yes" said Tien. "Are you and Launch goin' out yet?" asked Mrs. B. "Yes" said both Tien and Launch. "Great for you! Vegeta?" asked Mrs. B. "Yes" Vegeta answered. "Goku?" asked Mrs. B smiling. "Yep" answered Goku.

"Mom you know I don't even have a boyfriend, so why did you ask me?" asked Bulma. "You don't, huh? Then how did you get those hickeys, hmm?" wondered Mrs. B.

"Vegeta" coughed Piccolo. "What did you say, Piccolo?" asked Mrs. B. "Vegeta" he coughed again. "You want a fiesta?" asked Mrs. B. "Vegeta" said Piccolo. "Oh you want Vegeta. I thought Vegeta was straight," said Mrs. B. "I am straight" Vegeta shouted.

Mrs. B looked at Bulma. "Bulma, what do you think of Vegeta?" Mrs. B asked in a whisper. "MOM!" shouted Bulma blushing. "I see when I'm not wanted," Mrs. B said before leaving the room.

"She's crazy" Piccolo stated. "Yeah and I have to live with her" Bulma said shaking her head. "She's nuts," said Goku. "Uh huh" agreed Chi-Chi. "She's a total blond," said 18. "Yep" agreed Krillin. "What an idiot," said Vegeta. "Ok, enough dissing my mom," said Bulma.

Goku looked at Vegeta. Vegeta sighed. Vegeta looked at Bulma. He whispered something in her ear. Bulma looked at him and nodded. They stood up and left. "Where are you two going?" asked Turles. They didn't answer. "What's up with them?" Broly asked. Goku shrugged.

Bulma and Vegeta were in the other room talking. "They're weird," said Bulma. "Why do we hang out with them?" asked Vegeta. "I don't know, maybe because they're funny" said Bulma. "Who knows," said Vegeta. "Why do we hang out?" Bulma asked. "I don't know" Vegeta answered. "Maybe we like being around each other," said Bulma. "Maybe" said Vegeta. Bulma turns her head to look at the wall.

'**How do I ask her, damn this is hard' **thought Vegeta. **'How am I goin' to tell him'** thought Bulma.

"Bulma?" Bulma turns her head and looks at him again. "Yes Vegeta" **'Here it goes'** he thought.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked blushing a little bit. (I know a little kidish, but they're teenagers.) Bulma smiled. "Yes" she answered. Vegeta smiled. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room.

**In Bulma's room**

"What are they doing, Piccolo?" asked Goku. "They were talking, but then they left" said Piccolo. Bulma and Vegeta walked into the room. '(They're not holding hands anymore.)

"So what did you two talk about?" asked Chi-Chi. "Things" Bulma answered. "What kind of things?" asked 18. "None of your business type of things" Bulma said smiling.

"Have you asked her yet?" Goku asked Vegeta. Everyone looked at Goku then Bulma. "Do you have something you want to tell us?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma thought for a moment. "Well, we're goin' out" Bulma stated blushing.

"NO WAY!" screamed Chi-Chi. "Oh my Kami, it's about time!" shouted 18. "Should have seen this coming," said 17. "Vegeta, you dog!" Radditz said punching Vegeta in the arm. "I can't believe it finally happened!" Launch said smiling. "Good for you, Vegeta" said Goku.

"So Bulma how do you feel?" asked 18. "Great!" Bulma answered. "You two make a cute couple, just like me and Goku" Chi-Chi stated smiling. "Thanks" said Bulma. "B, I'm so happy for you!" said Launch.

"What is this? Goku asking Chi-Chi out all over again? It's not that be of deal" said Bulma. "I wasn't here for that," Launch said looking at Bulma. "Well you were there for Krillin and 18" Bulma stated. "Bulma, it is to a big deal, I mean you and Vegeta dating!"  
said Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, you two are so stubborn, I thought it would never happen," said Launch. "STUBBORN! You think I'm stubborn!" yelled Bulma. "Uh, yeah a little" said Launch. "Bulma, you know you are, SO cool it!" ordered 18. "Fine" said Bulma crossing her arms.

More couples! Closer friends! What is next?

**A month later (Lunchtime at school)  
**  
Bulma and Chi-Chi were talking when Vegeta and Goku sat down in front of them. "What's up?" asked Goku. "Not much" answered Bulma. "Yeah, just talking" stated Chi-Chi. "About what?" asked Vegeta. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other then the boys.  
"You two" answered Bulma. Piccolo, 18, and Krillin sat down. "Oh, what about us?" asked Vegeta. "Um, how hot, sexy, and bootylicious you are" answered Bulma. "Bootylicious?" questioned Goku. "Yeah, bootylicious" said Chi-Chi smiling. Broly, Launch, and Tien sat down.

"We know that" Vegeta stated smirking. "You know what?" asked Broly. "How fine they are" answered Bulma. Radditz, Turles, 17, and Yamcha sat down.

"Please! If they're fine, I'm gorgeous" said Yamcha. Everyone looked at him and cracked up. Yamcha looked at them funny. "Oh, you were serious" said 18. Yamcha nods. Everyone cracked up again.

"What's so funny?" came a voice. They turned around. A girl who has hair and eyes like Bulma stood there.

"Marron Maze" said Bulma rolling her eyes. "Your face is what is so funny" stated Chi-Chi. "Good one" said 18. Chi-Chi and 18 high-fived. "HaHa you are so funny at least I'm not ugly!" said Marron. " Oh and we are?" asked Bulma. "Yes" answered Marron.

"Than you need a mirror" stated Vegeta. "Yeah you beast" said Goku. "At least I'm not a whore!" Marron said looking at Bulma. Bulma stood up. She stared into Marron's eyes. "Got something to say…whore?" asked Marron. "You asked for it" Bulma stated jumping Marron and pinning her to the floor.

"BITCH FIGHT!" yells Yamcha. A bunch of people jumped out of their seats and huddled around Bulma and Marron. "Oh my Kami" said Chi-Chi trying to get through the crowd. "Shit" said Vegeta also trying to get through. "Bulma" said Goku, Krillin, and 18 pushing through the crowd.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" all the kids shouted.

Bulma punched Marron's nose and blood starts to ooze out. "Who are you calling a whore?" asked Bulma. "Get off me slut!" ordered Marron. "You are the whore and slut, bitch!" said Bulma. "At least my mom's not a hooker!" said Marron. Bulma grabs Marron's hair and pulls. "Aaahhh!" screams Marron. Bulma punches Marron again. Marron kicks Bulma off of her and pins her to the ground.

"Holy shit" said Vegeta pushing people put of his way. Marron punches Bulma. She punches her again. "Miss Maze! Miss Briefs!" shouts Principal White. Everyone runs and takes their seat but Marron. Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillin. Marron gets off of Bulma. Vegeta and Chi-Chi help Bulma up to her feet.

"Mrs. White I can explain" said Marron. "There's no need to explain Miss Maze to my office" Mrs. White ordered. Marron walks off.

"Miss Briefs are you alright?" asked Mrs. White. "Yes, I'm fine just need an ice pack. I'm in trouble ain't I?" asked Bulma. "I will be calling your parents Miss Briefs" stated Mrs. White. "Oh" replied Bulma. Mrs. White walked off.

"Damn, my dad is not going to like this," said Bulma. "You idiot, you really could have gotten hurt!" said Vegeta. "Thank Kami she didn't" said Chi-Chi.

Beautiful vs. Ugly! And Beautiful wins!

* * *

That's it for chapter five Yamcha's Party part two! Fight With Marron!

There will be no interview in this chapter either and I am so sorry! Please, please forgive! WITH LOVE! BYE!

**Ch.6 coming soon!**

Vegetafanic1


	6. Big news!

**From This Moment On **

**Ch.6 Big** **news!**

Please R & R! Vegeta isn't really mean! SO PLEASE R & R!

**A week later**

Bulma was on her bed talking on the phone with Vegeta.

"What are you doing?" asked Vegeta. "I'm on the phone with you. What about you?" asked Bulma. "I'm watching Kakarot getting beat up by Radditz and Turles" answered Vegeta. "Oh they're at your house" "Yeah so is Piccolo……hey watch it" "What happened?" asked Bulma. "They bumped into me. So what are you doing today?" asked Vegeta. "Nothing" answered Bulma.

Chi-Chi walked into Bulma's room. "Hey Chi-Chi" "Hey, um I have something to tell you, get off the phone" said Chi-Chi with a serious face. "Ok" said Bulma.

"What's goin' on?" asked Vegeta. "Chi-Chi's here so I got to go, bye, love you" (Yeah, Yeah I know. I know) "I love you more" "No, I love you more!" said Bulma smiling. "Ok you win, but you hang up first" "No you hang up first!" Bulma said giggling. "I'm not hanging up first," stated Vegeta "you hang up first" "No you!" said Bulma.

Chi-Chi walked up to Bulma and pushed the end button on the phone. "Hello, hello, Vegeta are you there," said Bulma. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi "he's going to think I hung up first, I'm calling him back"

"No Bulma we really need to talk" stated Chi-Chi about to cry. "Chi-Chi what's wrong?" asked Bulma. Chi-Chi burst into tears. "Did Goku break up with you?" "No, but (sniff) he's going to" stated Chi-Chi. (Sniff) (Sniff)

"What? I'm calling him, he's at Vegeta's" said Bulma picking up the phone and dialing Vegeta's number. Chi-Chi kept on crying.

"Hello" answered Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, put Goku on the on the phone, NOW!" ordered Bulma. "Ok, ok what for?" asked Vegeta. "He's going to dump Chi" stated Bulma. "What? Why would he do that?" asked Vegeta. "I don't know. Can you ask him?" asked Bulma. "Sure. Hey Kakarot! Why are you going to dump Chi-Chi?" asked Vegeta.

"He's not going to. Why would you think that?" asked Vegeta. "Chi-Chi told me," stated Bulma looking at Chi-Chi "Vegeta I got to go, love you bye" Bulma hung up.

"Chi-Chi, how bad is this thing?" asked Bulma. "I want to pull my hair out bad" answered Chi-Chi still crying. (Sniff) "Oh my Kami! What is it?" asked Bulma. Chi-Chi whispered into Bulma's ear. Bulma's eyes were big in shock.

**Boys' P.O.V**

"Why does she think I'm going to dump Chi-Chi?" asked Goku. "Chi-Chi told her" stated Vegeta. "What did you do now, bro?" asked Radditz. "I don't know" answered Goku.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Call Krillin, tell him to get his ass over here, right now!" yelled Goku. "OK! I will damn it, don't have to yell" said Vegeta dialing Krillin's number.

"Yo, this is Krillin" "Dumb ass it's me, get your ass over here right now, no questions, just get over here" ordered Vegeta. Vegeta hung up the phone.

15 seconds later Krillin burst through Vegeta's bedroom door.

"I'm here (huff), what's so important (huff) that I had to run" said Krillin. "I'm having girlfriend problems" stated Goku. Krillin does the anime fall. Krillin jumps back up. Krillin takes a deep breath.

"That's why I had to run my ass over here" "It's serious" stated Goku. "How serious?" asked Krillin. "I heard Chi-Chi say 'pulling out my hair' serious" stated Piccolo. "That's bad," said Krillin.

"Call Tien" Goku said to Vegeta. "Why don't we have a party while we're at it," said Vegeta dialing Tien's number.

"Hello" answered Tien. "Get over here, Kakarot is having problems!" said Vegeta. 50 seconds later Tien walked into the room.

"What kind of problems?" asked Tien. "Girlfriend problems" answered Krillin. They heard a loud scream. "What the fuck was that?" asked Vegeta. "It came from Bulma's room" stated Piccolo in shock, he fell over.

**Bulma's & Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

"YOUR WHAT?" screamed Bulma. "I'm" "I know what you said, but how, I mean, when did you, uh you know?" asked Bulma. "I'm guessing at Yamcha's party," said Chi-Chi tears falling down from her eyes. "But you'll be fourteen when" "I know," said Chi-Chi interrupting Bulma.

"PREGNANT!" screamed Bulma (that's the scream the boy's heard). Chi-Chi covered Bulma's mouth. "Ssshhh!" she ordered. (Ok, my mom knew a girl that was pregnant with twins in sixth grade, so don't say it isn't possible please, please R & R) Chi-Chi removed her hand.

"I'm calling 18 and Launch. Wait… how are you going to tell Goku, it is Goku's right?" asked Bulma. "Duh it's Goku's! I'm not a whore like Marron, on the tape everyone was in the room except him and me. And I don't know how I'm going to tell him," said Chi-Chi "maybe I should just get an abortion" Bulma eyes widened.

"No! You can't abort it!" said Bulma looking at her friend. "Bulma, you and I both know I'm too young to have a baby," said Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi, but aborting it can cause problems for you" stated Bulma. "AND HAVING THE BABY CAN'T!" screamed Chi-Chi "I am too young, Bulma, and that is that" Tears fell from Chi-Chi's eyes as tears formed into Bulma's.

"Chi-Chi, listen to me, talk to Goku, your dad, any of our friends, and if you still want to abort it, go ahead" Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. Bulma was crying. "Please Chi-Chi, tell Goku at least" begged Bulma. "Bulma, he doesn't even remember what happened at Yamcha's party, he'll think I'm crazy"

"You and I both know Goku isn't anything like that, you know he'll believe you, he knows we were all drunk and can't remember anything that happened" "That's the point Bulma, we were drunk" stated Chi-Chi. Bulma eyes widened, she knew what Chi-Chi was getting at.

"Chi, how long have we known each other?' Bulma asked tears rolling down the side of her cheeks. Chi-Chi looked at her. "Since (sniff) we were in diapers" answered Chi-Chi. "That's right, how long have we known Goku?" asked Bulma. "Since his first birthday" answered Chi-Chi.

"See? We've known him for what's seems like forever, do you think the Goku we know will think you're crazy? I don't, I believe you!" said Bulma smiling. Chi-Chi smiled. "B, thanks…for everything" They hugged. "Your welcome, Chi"

"Now let's call 18" suggested Bulma. Chi-Chi nodded. Bulma dialed 18's number.

"Hey, this is 18" "Hey 18, get over here, Chi-Chi's got some news. On your way here get Launch this is important," said Bulma. "Ok, I'll be there in a few" stated 18, she hung up.

Bulma put her phone down. "18 and Launch are on their way" stated Bulma. Chi-Chi nodded.

**A few minutes later (outside Bulma's house)**

The boys are walking up to Bulma's front door. (Broly and 17 are there too)

"I wonder why Bulma screamed," said Goku. "I wonder too" said Vegeta. "Maybe her mom walked into her room" suggested Krillin. "Maybe she's seeing someone else" suggested Radditz. Vegeta turned around and punched Radditz in the nose. Radditz fell over.

"Shut up" ordered Vegeta. "You know it's true," said Turles helping Radditz up. Vegeta flipped Turles off. "Don't listen to them Vegeta, they're just jealous because they don't have girlfriends" said Goku.

"What are you boys doing here?" asked 18 walking up to the door too. "Did Bulma call you about some news too?" asked Launch (blue hair). "What news?" asked Goku. "What's wrong with Piccolo?" asked 18. Piccolo looked like he had seen a ghost.

"We don't know, he's been this way since Bulma screamed" stated Vegeta. Krillin pushed the doorbell. "Bulma screamed?" asked Launch.

Bulma opened the door. "Shit! What are you boys doing here?" asked Bulma. "Why can't we be here?" asked Goku. "Who are you hiding?" asked Radditz. Vegeta elbowed him in the gut. "I said SHUT UP" Vegeta repeated.

"Who says I'm hiding someone?" Bulma asked hands on her hips. "It's true, isn't it" said Turles.

"18, Launch get in here" Bulma ordered. 18 and Launch ran in and Bulma started to close the door, but Vegeta pushes it open. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked. "Vegeta my guest upstairs doesn't want you boys here" Bulma stated.

"Guest, you have a guest" said Vegeta. "Who is it?" asked Goku. "Do we know him or her?" asked Krillin. "Kind of" answered Bulma. Vegeta and Goku started to walk upstairs. "18!" yelled Bulma. 18 blocked their way.

"Move blondie" ordered Vegeta. "No Bulma doesn't want you up here" replied 18. "Why is that?" Vegeta turned around and asked Bulma. "Vegeta it's just Chi-Chi" Bulma stated. "Why does she not want us here?" Goku asked.

Vegeta pushed past 18. "Hey, watch it" 18 shouted after him. Everyone followed him. "Vegeta STOP!" ordered Bulma. Vegeta burst through Bulma's bedroom door and froze. Everyone else walked in. "See, it's just Chi-Chi" stated Bulma. Chi-Chi was shocked to see the boys.

Radditz opened Bulma's closet and looked in it. "It's clear" stated Radditz. "You idiot" Vegeta yelled at him. "What are you looking for?" Bulma asked. "Nothing" answered Radditz trying to act innocent.

"What's the secret?" Goku asked looking at Bulma. "What secret?" questioned Bulma. "Something is going on here that you're not telling us," said Goku. Bulma looked at her feet then back at him.

"Promise you won't leave," said Bulma. "Ok, I promise," said Goku. "Promise you won't get mad," said Chi-Chi. "I promise," said Goku.

"Ok, but we have to tell 18 and Launch first" said Bulma. The girls walked into the bathroom. Bulma and explained everything to them. "WHAT?" shouted 18 and Launch. A few minutes later the girls walked out.

"Ok, one more promise, do you promise you won't dump Chi-Chi" said Bulma. "I promise I won't dump her, I would never want to do that" said Goku.

The girls looked at each other. "Ok, um…uh…well" stuttered Bulma not knowing how to put it. ""Spit it out" ordered Vegeta. "Well you see…uh…um" stuttered 18 also not knowing how to put it. "Come on," said Krillin. "Uh…see um…uh" stuttered Launch her too not knowing how to put it. "Well" said Tien. "Come on before we get old" ordered Broly.

"I'M PREGNANT, HAPPY!" shouted Chi-Chi running into the bathroom and locking the door. All the guys' jaws dropped. "Chi-Chi" yelled Bulma as herself and 18 ran to the bathroom door and started knocking on it. Launch explained how this happened.

"Chi-Chi let us in," said Bulma. "Yeah we can help," said 18. "Chi-Chi, please open up" begged Launch said walking up to the door. Krillin walks up and stands in front of the door.

"Chi, I'll help out, you can trust me, I'm here for you, this kind of thing happened to my aunt" he said smiling. Vegeta walks up. "I'm here too, Chi, and I will be here for you, always" stated Bulma smiling. "Don't forget about me," said Vegeta grabbing Bulma's hand. "I can baby-sit, I'm real good" stated 18.

"So can I, I do have a little brother and sister after all" stated Launch. Broly walks up. "I will help out too" he stated. "Chi-babe come on out, it will be cool to be an uncle," said Turles joining them. "Yeah that will be cool" agreed Radditz also joining them. "I'm here also," said Tien standing by Launch. "Chi, it can't be that bad, not when your friends are right by your side for you" said 17 standing next to 18. Goku walked up to the door.

"Don't forget I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, please come out Chi-Chi" said Goku with his famous grin on his face. "Chi-Chi we're your friends, we could never leave you on your own, never. We all care for you; we will be by your side, forever. We love you. Come out please and think about this," said Bulma. The door unlocks and opens. Chi-Chi walks out.

Bulma and Chi-Chi hug. "Don't EVER forget we're here," Bulma whispered in Chi-Chi's ear "I love you, Chi" "I love you too, B" Chi-Chi whispered. "Don't forget your dear friend Piccolo, I'm here too" Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled. "Group hug" shouts Bulma. They all hugged, well Vegeta and Piccolo got pushed into it. FLASH!

Mrs. Briefs stepped out of the closet and was holding a camera. "How cute" she says smiling. "How long were you in there?" asked Goku. "Long enough, Chi-Chi dear don't get an abortion, it's a gift, don't worry I'll keep it a secret" said Mrs. B. leaving the room.

"What does she know?" asked Bulma. "You said it was clear, Radditz" said Vegeta. "I must have missed her" stated Radditz. "How could you miss that…that…that thing?" asked Goku. "That thing is my mother" stated Bulma. "Point?" asked Goku.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it" Bulma stated. "Someone's been hanging around Vegeta too much," said Krillin. "Smart ass" said Vegeta. "Which one am I smart or dumb either way I'm an ass" said Krillin. Everyone starts laugh at Krillin.

Their friendship is strong, but they're love for each other is stronger. (I know kind of stupid)

* * *

That's it for chapter six Big news!

Here's the deal with Chi-Chi being pregnant at her age. I would have waited till they were sixteen, but it would have messed up the whole story. Plus I knew two girls that were in eight grade when I was that got pregnant, they weren't my friends, but they were in my classes. One's cousin spiked the punch at a birthday party and the other just did. And when my mom was in sixth grade a girl got pregnant with twins. So it is very possible. So please R & R with this story.

**Locked up-** is by my sister! Bulma and Chi-Chi were sent to Earth to find the Saiyan Kakarot, when they run into Goku what will happen? Once the girls find out Kakarot is Goku how will sparks fly? Frieza wants Goku dead. So Goku is sent to prison on Planet Vegeta until the time comes. Many years pass and Goku is still in prison, a mystery man in a cape all of a sudden appears in Goku's cell and helps him escape. Goku gets to see his friends, but a lot of things have change like Bulma being married to the king of Vegeta (We all know whom that is, our very own Saiyan Prince but now is a king). Watch out Goku the biggest news of all is a shocker! How will Goku take it? Only one way to find out! It's under Goku/Chi-Chi romance rated T!

My sister told you she was a character in this story, but did she tell you I was! Well I am! The characters we are have our names, personalities, hair and eyes' color, and names. We will be arriving soon, but with a load of new characters. We are not related in this fic, however! I will not tell you who we are until later, but when we arrive and you think that's us, go ahead and tell a in a review!

Vegetafanic1

**Interview**

_Vegetafanic1: So how's it going, Broly?_

_Broly: Ok, I guess._

_Vegetafanic1: (spins in chair) What about you Piccolo?_

_Piccolo: Great! Like what you did with this fic!_

_Vegetafanic1: Thanks! I got reviews too!_

_Broly: Really? I bet I'm their favorite character!_

_Piccolo: Yeah, right? You know I am their favorite!_

_Broly: Please! You! I don't think so._

_Turles: (walks in) You are both wrong. They love me! _

_Piccolo: If you're their favorite then I don't know what to say!_

_Radditz: (walks in) You are all trippin'! It's me they love!_

_Broly: Right? And why would that be?_

_Radditz: I'm hott!_

_Vegetafanic1: All of you sit down and shut up!_

_Broly & Piccolo: We're already sitting down. _

_Vegetafanic1: Ok! Turles and Radditz sit down!_

_Turles & Radditz: (sits down) _

_Vegetafanic1: Thank you! Now let's please welcome 17 to the show!_

_17: (walks in) Hey everybody!_

_Piccolo: Yo 17!_

_Broly: Hey there!_

_Turles & Radditz: Hey._

_Vegetafanic1: So 17 how's it goin'? What do you think of my fic so far?_

_17: It been great! Oh your fic it's I-ight!_

_Vegetafanic1: Glad to hear that! Well I got to go! Sorry this was a short interview! With love! _

_All: Bye!_

**Ch.7 coming soon!**


	7. Vegeta's Party!

_** From This Moment On **_

**_ Ch.7 Vegeta's Party_**

R&R

**Six months later**

Everyone is getting ready for Vegeta's birthday cook out, his mom's idea. Bulma and Chi-Chi are in Bulma's room. Bulma's wearing a short white skirt and a baby blue tank top, her hair is in a high ponytail. Chi-Chi's wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans, her hair is down, she is now 7 months pregnant and is keeping it. Her father helped her decide. The parents know what happened at the party well except that it was Yamcha.

"Well how do I look?" Bulma asked spinning around in a circle. "Great! What about me?" asked Chi-Chi. "Beautiful" Bulma answered smiling. "Thanks" said Chi-Chi. "Lets' go" said Bulma as they started walking out.

**Boy's P.O.V**

Vegeta is sitting on his bed staring at his wall. He's wearing black baggy jeans and blue beater. Goku is leaning against the wall wearing blue baggy jeans and white beater. "So are you excited?" asked Goku. "What for?" Vegeta asked. "Turning 14" Goku answered. "Sure, whatever" Vegeta answered.

"What's ya thinking about?" Goku asked. "Nothing" Vegeta answered.

"Here's my birthday boy," said Bulma walking in the room Chi-Chi beside her. "Hey you two, what are you up to?" Chi-Chi asked. "Not much" answered Goku. Chi-Chi gave Goku a quick peck on the lips. "Same here" said Chi-Chi. "You look great" Goku stated. "Thanks" Chi-Chi said smiling. Bulma sat down by Vegeta.

"Happy Birthday my prince" Bulma said winking at him. "Hey Princess" he said kissing her on the lips. "Am I interrupting something?" Krillin asked. "Yes, so leave" Bulma ordered. Krillin turned around and starts to walk out. "She was just kidding" Chi-Chi stated. "Get your ass back in here" Vegeta ordered. "More with the ass, do I have ass written across my forehead?" Krillin asked. "No, but I can change that, if you want me to" Bulma said smiling. "No way I don't want more people calling me ass," said Krillin. "Why not…it fits you perfectly" Bulma stated. "Sure it does" Krillin said leaving the room. "Get your fat ass back in here" Vegeta ordered. "Ok…coming," said Krillin walking back in.

"Have I missed anything yet?" 18 asked entering the room. "Hey 18, no not really, we just calling your boyfriend an ass" Bulma stated. "Well he is one" 17 stated walking in after 18. "What's up, 17?" Goku asked. "Nothing really" 17 answered. Vega walks in the room. "Hey everyone" she said smiling. "Hey Vega" said Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, when are you having the baby?" Vega asked. "In two months" Chi-Chi answered. Vega smiled. "How cute" Vega looked at Bulma and winked. Bulma smiled. "So big brother are you going to tell her?" Vega asked. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Tell me what?" Bulma asked. "Nothing" Vegeta answered. He looked at Vega. "Get out" he ordered throwing a pillow at her. "Ok, ok" she said before leaving.

"Hey, hey, hey" said Radditz walking in. "What's up dudes?" Turles asked following. "Great, here comes Loud Mouth Son that doesn't shut up and I'm All That Son" 18 said rolling her eyes. "We're up to nothing" Bulma answered. "Sure ya not" Radditz said giving a sly look. "You're sick" Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes.

"What's going on?" Piccolo asked walking in. "Nothing" Goku answered. "I knew that, I could hear you across the street" Piccolo stated. "I would too with their big mouths" Radditz stated. Bulma glared at him. "What would you know prev?" Bulma asked. "Shut up know it all" Radditz ordered. "I don't want to" Bulma stated. "Let's go outside" Goku suggested. They stood up. Right then Tien and Launch walked in. "Are we late?" Tien asked. They shook their heads. "Happy birthday Vegeta" said Launch (blue).

**Ten minutes later**

They are all in their swimsuits while the adults and Carrie sit down and talk.

"CANNON BALL" Piccolo screams as he cannon balls into the pool. "Aaahhh" scream the girls. "Piccolo" Bulma warns. Piccolo jumps out of the pool and Bulma chases him. "Get back here, Green Bean" Bulma orders. "Run Piccolo, run" Turles yells. "Isn't it weird that Bulma's chasing Piccolo?" Radditz asked. "Shut up" Vegeta said as he dunks Radditz. Radditz starts splashing around trying to get back up. "Give him some air, Veg" Broly said laughing. Vegeta lets Radditz go. Radditz backs away from Vegeta.

Bulma gets back in the pool. "Did you get him?" 18 asked. "No, but I chased him up a tree" Bulma stated pointing at Piccolo stuck in a tree. "Nice one, B" said Chi-Chi. Bulma smiled. "Thank you" The girls start to giggle.

"Kids time to eat" Tannipu yells. "FOOD!" Goku shouted running out of the pool. "I'm starving" Turles stated. They all went to the table and sat down. They started eating. (There's a lot of food)

After eating they all went back into Vegeta's room. Vegeta sat down on his bed; everyone else relaxes on the floor. "What are we all going to do next year?" asked Bulma. "What do you mean?" Goku questioned. "For classes" Bulma answered. Goku thought for a moment.

"Football, basketball, track, and tennis" Goku stated. "You?" "Cheerleading, volleyball, track, and basketball" Bulma answered. "I'll do cheerleading, tennis, track, basketball, and volleyball" stated Chi-Chi. "Cheerleading, softball, and volleyball for me" stated Launch. "Cheerleading, basketball, track, and volleyball" said 18. "Football, soccer, basketball, and track," stated Vegeta. "Basketball, track, and soccer, I think I'm too short for football, I'll get crushed" said Krillin. "Baseball and soccer" said 17. "Track and basketball" stated Broly. "Basketball and baseball" said Tien. "Baseball" said Piccolo.

"I can't wait till we're ninth graders" said Launch. "Just think in one month we're out of school, two months Chi-Chi's having the baby, and in four months back to school" said Bulma. "I'm so excited" stated Chi-Chi. "I can't wait" said 18. "Neither can I" said Bulma.

"And Goku's birthday is a week from now" stated Krillin. "Two weeks for you Krillin" said 18. "Then ours is three days after that" stated 17."Then mine and Tien's are five days after that" said Launch. "Mine's the same as Kakarot and his cousin" Broly stated. "My birthday is a month, two weeks, and a day from now" stated Bulma. "And mine is three days after yours" said Chi-Chi. "Mine has already passed" stated Piccolo.

"So Goku you and your cousin have the same age, are you the same age?" asked Launch. "Yep" said Goku. "And Broly is too, so what's his name?" asked 18. "HER name is Kirsten" stated Goku. "Oh sorry" said 18. "She's real smart" stated Turles. "Straight A's" Radditz stated. "She has long black hair and black eyes and her tail was cut off when she was nine, like us" said Goku. "That one? She gets on my nerves" Vegeta stated.

"My cousin has blond hair and blue green eyes, she's the same age as us, and she talks a lot" said Bulma. "What's her name?" asked Broly. "Calyssa" Bulma answered. "Isn't she the one that was shy at your sixth birthday party?" asked 17. "Yep" answered Bulma.

"My cousins look like me, but with shorter hair" stated Vegeta. "How?" Chi-Chi asked. "Or dads are twins" Vegeta answered. "Oh" replied Bulma and Chi-Chi. "And his name is…" said 18. "Josh, he's a triplet, his brother, Joe, looks like him, but they're totally different, and his sister likes to be different, they also have a younger sister the same age as Vega" Vegeta stated.

"Well my cousin, Kira, is awesome, she's the same age" said 18. "She has brown hair and green eyes" stated 17. "She's real funny," said 18. "She sounds cool," said Broly. "She is" said 17. "Is she nice?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yep" answered 17 & 18.

"My cousin Skyler, is funny almost all the time, he's a bit on the short side, he ahs blond curly hair, he's the same age too" said Chi-Chi. "I think I've met him when I went with you on your trip" said Bulma. "Yeah you did," said Chi-Chi. "That little cutie, is he ever coming to visit?" Bulma asked. "He and his family are moving here" Chi-Chi stated. "Isn't he a triplet?" Bulma asked. "Yeah he has two sister" answered Chi-Chi.

"Well my mom is getting married," said Krillin. "That's cool," said Bulma. "Isn't your mom dating Paragus?" Chi-Chi asked. Krillin and Broly nodded. "They're getting married?" asked Bulma. Again Krillin and Broly nod. "You're going to be step brothers," said Chi-Chi. "We know," said Broly. "Is Carrie excited to be getting a step dad?" 18 asked. "Yeah, real excited" answered Krillin. "She's almost eleven, right?" asked Bulma. Krillin nods.

"Anyway changing the subject, I have a cousin, you know," said Piccolo. "You do?" Bulma asked. Piccolo nods. "What's his name?" Chi-Chi asked. "Justin" Piccolo answered. "He looks just like you, right?" Bulma asked. Piccolo nods. "Great, just what we need," said 18 "another green bean." "He's the same age" Piccolo states.

Bulma looks at Krillin. "You know if your mom has a baby it'll be" "Half Saiyan" Krillin said interrupting Bulma. "Yeah" said Bulma. "My baby is" Chi-Chi sated. "Yeah I know, but Krillin will have a half brother or sister that is half Saiyan" said Bulma. "Confused?" Turles asked Radditz. Radditz nods. "So will yours Bulma" stated Goku. "What?' asked Bulma confused. Everyone, but Bulma and Vegeta started laughing.

"What's so funny? What did I miss?" Bulma asked. "He's saying you're going to have a half Saiyan," said Chi-Chi. Bulma glares at Goku then smiles. "What ever" she said rolling her blue eyes. "Aaahhh, she's blushing," said Chi-Chi. "Am not," said Bulma looking at Chi-Chi. "Are to," said Chi-Chi. "Am not." "Are to." "Am not." "Are to." "An not." "Are to." "Am not." "Are to." "Am not!" "Are to!" "Am not!" "Are to!" "AM NOT!" "ARE TO!" "Shut up!" ordered Bulma. "Fine" said Chi-Chi. Both girls faced each others back to the other's and looked forward.

18 and Launch blinked twice. "Ok, what just happened?" 18 asked confused about what she just saw. "They got into an argument, I guess," said Goku also confused. "What was it about? It happened too fast," said Krillin looking at Vegeta. "I don't know," said Vegeta. "About Bulma blushing, I think," said Piccolo. "You don't know! You always hear it," said Launch. "They we're talking too fast, my ears couldn't keep up" said Piccolo. "That's odd" said 17. "Are they going to talk?" asked Broly.

Everyone looks at Bulma and Chi-Chi. They both shake their heads. There is a moment of silence. "Come on say something" begs 18. Chi-Chi and Bulma shake their heads. They stand there for five minutes they say nothing. "I can't take it any longer, speak" Vegeta ordered. Bulma looks at him and shakes her head. Chi-Chi shakes her head also. "This is madness. You two not talking is like Piccolo being pink" said Vegeta. "The silence is driving me crazy" Goku stated. "I can't believe they've kept quite for almost six minutes now" stated Turles. "It's amazing, they can keep their big mouths shut, said Radditz. Bulma glares at him. "I agree," said 17. Chi-Chi glares at him. "Maybe we should let em' be" suggested Turles.

"I bet I can get them to talk," said Radditz. "Go ahead and try" said 18. Radditz walks up to Chi-Chi and Bulma. "Bulma have you been gaining weight?" he asked. Bulma just looks at him. "Chi-Chi, I hear you're grades are failing, Kakarot must be rubbing off on you" "Hey!" said Goku. Chi-Chi just glares at Radditz. "Hmm, Bulma your butt's big" Bulma frowns and glares at him. "Chi-Chi better make sure the kid studies or he'll end up like it's dad" said Radditz. Chi-Chi's face is red. "Knock it off you're pissing me off" Goku stated.

Radditz took a deep breath. "I'm going to get killed for this" he whispered. He looked at Bulma then Vegeta. "Vegeta why don't you dump Bulma for Marron, she's prettier anyway" Radditz suggested. Vegeta glares Radditz. Radditz turned around, but saw no Bulma.

"Where did she go?" Goku and Chi-Chi pointed behind him smiling. Radditz turned around. Bulma jumped on him knocking him over. She started punching and slapping him. "You're such a jerk, you know I'm a whole lot better looking than that slut, what in the hell were you thinking? You weren't thinking at all were you" She stood up and kicked him. She looked at Chi-Chi.

"She's talking again" Turles cheered. "Sorry Chi, I tried but I couldn't not talk" Bulma said. "It's ok, the plan didn't work" Chi-Chi said smiling. "That was all a plan?" Vegeta asked. Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded. "We wanted to see if you would go mad," Bulma said. "And you did in less then six minutes" Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma looked at Radditz. "I'm not fat and my butt isn't big" she stated. Chi-Chi walked over o him and kicked him in the side. "That's for what you said," she said smiling evilly. Goku walked over and kicked him too.

Krillin looked at Bulma. "Uh B, where did you learn to punch I that?" he asked. "Vegeta thought me, I don't always need a boy to protect me" Bulma answered smiling. "Oh" "Goku's going to teach me" Chi-Chi stated smiling too. "B are you going to use those moves on Marron?" Broly asked. "You bet, she won't know what hit her" Bulma stated. "Kids time for cake" Vega shouted. "Cake" said Turles and Broly running out of the room.

Next time we meet Kirsten, Goku's cousin, but why does she stop for a visit? And who is the man that came to Bulma's house on her birthday and he's not the pizza guy? There is more to come and shocking answers on the next chapter. You'll have to wait and see! Buh Bye!

**-Vegetafanic1-**


	8. Surprise!

_**From This Moment On**_

**Ch.8**

**Don't own DBZ! R&R**

**A day after Goku's birthday (a week and a say since Vegeta's party.)**

Everyone is sitting in Goku's living room floor watching TV.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Goku.

"Anything" answered Bulma.

(Chi-Chi and Goku are on the sofa, Vegeta's in the chair next to the sofa with Bulma in his lap, and everyone else is on the floor.)

"I agree anything is ok," said Chi-Chi.

**Ding! Dong! **

"I'll get it!" Goku shouts. Goku walks to the front door.

"Oh my Kami, come in" they hear Goku say.

Goku walks back into the room. "Guys there's someone I want you to meet: he states.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walks in the room. She looked their age. She was a little bit shorter than Goku. She was smiling.

"This is my cousin Kirsten" Goku stated.

"Hey everyone" she says bowing her head.

"Last time I saw you, you had black hair and black eyes," Goku says as he hugs her.

"I dyed my hair and I'm wearing colored contacts" Kirsten stated.

"Do you know?" Radditz asked.

Kirsten nods.

"Know what?" questioned Goku with a confuse look on his face.

"So you're Kirsten, huh?" said Bulma walking around Kirsten, "we heard a lot about you."

"I've heard little about you," said Kirsten.

Vegeta walks up to her.

"Vegeta, long time no see," Kirsten said smiling.

"Hasn't been long enough" Vegeta stated.

Kirsten frowns. "Don't tic me off Vegeta or I'll tell them" Kirsten said in a warning tone.

Vegeta looks confused but then worry crossed his features. "You wouldn't?" he questioned.

"I would" Kirsten stated smirking.

"Mom! Dad! Kirsten's here!" Goku shouted.

His parents walk into the room.

"So you know?" questioned Bardock.

Again Kirsten nods. She runs up and gives Tannipu and Bardock each a hug.

"What does she know?" Goku asked.

"Something we should have told you sooner: said Tannipu.

"Yeah Mom, why don't you tell them" said Turles.

"Alright, everyone take a seat" ordered Tannipu.

They all sit on the floor.

"See my sister can't have children" Tannipu stated.

"Then how did she have Kirsten?" asked Goku.

"She didn't" Tannipu stated.

"What?" questioned Goku.

Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, 17, Broly, Launch, Tien, and Piccolo all looked confused.

Tannipu took a deep breath. "I did," she stated, "Goku, you and Kirsten are twins, I gave Kirsten to my sister so she could take care of her till she was old enough to know the truth."

Everyone who didn't know jaws dropped.

"You're joking," said Bulma.

Tannipu shook her head.

"No way! I can't believe it…I have a twin…that's awesome," said Goku.

**A few minutes pass.**

"So who's all dating?" asked Kirsten.

"Tien and I are" stated Launch.

"That's what I thought…let me see…Krillin and 18 are too" said Kirsten.

Krillin nods.

"Oh I'm good," Kirsten said smiling. "I hope no one would date you two" Kirsten said pointing at Radditz and Turles.

"Chi-Chi are you pregnant, not to be rude, but your stomach is HUGE!" Kirsten stated looking at Chi-Chi's over grown stomach.

"Yes I am," Chi-Chi stated, "but you see the punch was spiked." (Taking a trip to memory lane.)

"So how far along are you?" Kirsten asked.

"Seven months" Chi-Chi stated.

"Oh, so…not to be snoopy, but who's the dad?" Kirsten asked.

"Kakarot" Radditz blurted out.

"No way! Get out! My brother! No shittin!" Kirsten said smiling.

"Yeah an annoying creature from Kakarot just what we need" Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Knock it Veg-head" Kirsten ordered.

"Don't call me that" Vegeta snapped.

"Veg-head, Veg-head, Veg-head, what are you going to do about it Veggie boy?" said Kirsten.

"Leave him alone" Bulma ordered.

"Bulma stay out of this" Vegeta said looking at her.

Kirsten started to laugh. "Don't tell me you two are dating," she said nearly falling over.

"Yes we are is that a problem?" Bulma asked.

"Who knew Vegeta could get a girlfriend that wasn't a two-timing slut," Kirsten said still laughing.

"Who knew you had such a big mouth," Vegeta said glaring at her.

"Vegeta remember the camping trip that we went on when we were twelve?" Kirsten questioned smirking.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Sorry" he mumbled.

The rest of the gang fell back anime style.

"Good boy" Kristen said with a giggle.

"What happened?" Bulma asked getting interested.

"I can't tell you yet. But I can tell you it is sweet blackmail. Oh sweet wonderful blackmail" said Kirsten smiling.

"It must be good to make Vegeta say sorry, he hardly does that" stated Chi-Chi.

"Oh it's good alright," Kirsten said smirking.

What does Kirsten know? What is this blackmail that scares Vegeta? Will we ever know?

**Bulma's birthday party (a month and six days later since Kirsten showed up.)**

Everyone, but Chi-Chi is fourteen. Chi-Chi will have the baby soon.

They all sat in Bulma's living room.

Bulma's cousin Chance who is 24 and has short blonde hair and green eyes, Calyssa who is fourteen and has blonde hair to her shoulders and blue green eyes, and Riley who is eight and has short blonde curly hair and blue eyes moved in Broly's old house (Broly moved into Krillin's) with their parents. (Bulma's cousins are there too.)

"B can we have some popcorn?" asked Calyssa kicking her feet in the air.

"Sure…MOM WE NEED SOME POPCPRN" Bulma yells.

"OK," yelled Mrs. Briefs from the kitchen.

"MOM WHEN WILL THE PIZZA BE HERE?" Bulma shouted.

"Can you shut up?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma glared at him.

"SOON" shouted Mrs. Briefs.

"What movie should we watch?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Just pick," said Vegeta yawning.

(Oh yeah they're all spending the night at Bulma's.)

"I don't care," said Kirsten.

"Troy" suggested Calyssa.

"Yeah because Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt are in it" stated 18.

All the girls started laughing.

**Ding! Dong!**

Bulma ran to the door being followed by the rest of the gang.

Bulma giggled and opened the door.

A young man about in his mid twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes stood there.

"Are you the pizza guy?" Bulma asked. In his hands were no pizzas.

"No, do Mr. and Mrs. Briefs live here?" he asked.

"Yes" answered Bulma.

"May I speak to them?" he asked.

"Sure" said Bulma moving away from the door. Everyone else let him passed. "Come on in."

He walked in.

"There in the kitchen" Chi-Chi stated pointing.

"Thank you" he said bowing his head. He walked into the kitchen.

"Who is that guy? He's pretty cute," said Calyssa.

"I don't know," said Bulma.

They all nearly leaned against the door trying to listen.

"I can't hear anything" whined 18.

"Shh! I can, so shut up" Vegeta ordered.

"I can too" stated Goku.

"Me three" said Bulma.

"Take a seat," said Mr. Briefs.

"So why are you here, Sweetie?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

"My name is Tyrell" he stated.

Mr. Briefs started coughing.

"Oh my," said Mrs. Briefs covering her mouth, "you don't say. Jeez that's odd don't you think Dear?"

Mr. Briefs cleared his throat. "Tyrell what?" he asked kind of shaky.

"Briefs, Tyrell Briefs, sir" answered Tyrell.

"WHAT!" came from behind the kitchen door.

"Bulma, everyone, come on in" said Mrs. Briefs.

They all had shock faces.

"Mom, who is that guy? What does he want? Is he psycho? Does he want money? Is here to take me? Is he a homeless loser?" Bulma asked getting more scared by the moment.

"Bulma dear calm down" ordered Mr. Briefs.

"Mom? This is your daughter?" Tyrell asked.

"Yes she is," answered Mrs. Briefs, "this is Bulma, Bulma this is Tyrell."

"I have a sister, oh that's just great" mumbled Tyrell.

"Sister? What in the world are you talking about? Do you have some screws loose, Bud? I mean you really must be on something! I KNOW! You're a drug dealer, aren't you? I knew you were some homeless loser that takes teenage girls and does freaky stuff. No way you getting me. What do you want with my parents? You're going to kill them aren't you? I don't want to be an orphan. Wait…I'll go live with Chi! Ok we're done here, bye" Bulma said turning around and about to leave.

"Bulma please stop being silly," Mrs. Briefs said smiling, "I had a son at the age of sixteen and he's him."

"WHAT?" questioned the people who didn't know.

"I gave him up for adoption because your father and I weren't ready for children" Mrs. Briefs stated.

Bulma looked at her "brother." "Prove it! I still think you're some kind of drug dealer." Bulma stated.

Tyrell pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. "My birth certificate" Tyrell stated handing it to Mr. Briefs.

"Well Dad say he's not your son and get out of our house" Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It has our names Bulma, he's our son" Mr. Briefs stated.

"I…have…a…bro…ther" Bulma said before fainting. She started to tip and fall back, but Vegeta caught her.

"Whoa weird how old are you?" asked Chance.

"Twenty-four and you are?" asked Tyrell.

"I'm twenty four too, I'm your cousin Chance Peters."

"I take back what I said earlier" stated Calyssa.

"Who are all these people?" Tyrell asked.

"I'm Riley, your cousin."

"I'm Calyssa, your cousin too."

"I'm Goku Son, Bulma's best friend since we were in diapers."

"I'm Kirsten, Goku's twin and Bulma's new friend."

"I'm 18 Lee, one of Bulma's best friends."

"I'm Chi-Chi Olsen, Bulma's best friend since forever."

"I'm 17 Lee, 18's twin and B's friend."

"I'm Krillin Parker, 18's boyfriend and Bulma's best bud."

"I'm Launch Gun, another one of Bulma's best friends."

"I'm Tien, Launch's boyfriend and Bulma's best friend."

"I'm Piccolo, I'm Bulma's friend too."

"I'm Broly Legend, B's best and favorite guy friend."

"I'm Radditz."

"I'm Turles."

"I'm Vega."

"I'm Vegeta Onji, Bulma's boyfriend."

"Ok…what are all of you doing here anyway?" Tyrell asked.

"It's Bulma's fourteenth birthday party" stated Chi-Chi.

Bulma started to move and opened her eyes. She stood up. "Are you staying?" she asked.

Tyrell looked at Mr. and Mrs. B. "I don't live anywhere" he stated.

"We have an extra room upstairs" Mrs. B stated.

"Cool did you bring your stuff?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah what I have anyway" Tyrell answered.

"Do you have a job?" asked Mr. B.

"No sir" Tyrell answered.

"You can work here, if that's alright with you," said Mr. B.

"It is sir" Tyrell stated smiling.

"That's it your staying go get your things" said Mrs. B.

Tyrell left for his car.

"Well our lives keep on getting weirder" Vegeta stated crossing his arms.

"I agree with Veg," said Goku.

"What do you think is next?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Who knows," said 18.

"Something exciting I hope' said Krillin.

"Yeah something real exciting," said Calyssa.

"Something better" said Kirsten.

"Sounds cool," said Broly.

"My cousins are moving in three weeks what about yours Vegeta?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Two weeks" Vegeta answered.

"Ooo goody" said Kirsten rolling her eyes.

"Are they cute?" asked Calyssa.

Everyone, but Calyssa fell over anime style.

"What? What'd I say?" Calyssa asked.

Everyone heals from their fall.

"I can't believe you're my sister," said Chance.

"Such a blonde" said Riley shaking his head.

Tyrell walked back in. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"No" answered Chance.

Cousins and more cousins are coming in the next chapter! And they're so cute! Tyrell seems nice, but is he a fake? Calyssa is a blonde! Kirsten has an attitude! What's next?

Ok, ok, yes my character is in here, and no I'm not Kirsten, that is my sister. I am not as blonde as I say I am in the story ok maybe sometimes. Yes I am Calyssa and I am proud of it! You all probably knew that! And yes my sister did have to type in that one chapter because for some reason my fingers froze. Well until next time! Buh Bye!

Vegetafanic1


End file.
